El Velo de la Muerte
by CalixtoNix
Summary: Harry ha empezado su 6º curso en Hogwarts con el recuerdo aun reciente de la perdida de Sirius ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Dumbledore le diga que tal vez haya un modo de recuperarlo? ¿Y cuando se de cuenta de que no puede hacerlo solo?
1. 1ª Parte: El Conjuro

**El Velo de la Muerte**

**1ª Parte: El Conjuro**

La noche se había cernido sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts envolviéndolos en la oscuridad. La luz de la luna y las estrellas se veía oculta tras un mando de nubes.

Tendido en la cama con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en particular del techo, se encontraba Harry. No podía dejar de recordar su charla con Dumbledore de hacía unas horas.

- Flashback -

Un joven de cabellos azabache paseaba con cierto nerviosismo por el despacho del director a la espera de que llegase. Su mirada vagaba de uno a otro de los extraños objetos que allí se encontraban. Normalmente sentía curiosidad por la utilidad de las maravillas que se guardaban en aquel despacho. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión la curiosidad había sido vencida por el deseo de salir de allí cuanto antes. Al terminar la cena la profesora Mc Gonagall se había acerco hasta él para decirle que debía pasar por el despacho de Dumbledore antes de subir a su dormitorio, ya que el director debía hablarle sobre un asunto de suma importancia. Y ahora, ahí estaba él, esperando a que hiciera acto de presencia. Estaba seguro de que iba a prohibirle ir a Hogsmade, aunque eso no era necesario puerto que su tío había "olvidado" firmar su autorización. Claro que también podía ser que quisiera prohibirle jugar al Quidich o tal vez había pensado en ponerle una escolta permanente. Se imagino con 2 guardaespaldas, uno a cada lado, siguiéndole muy de cerca a todas partes mientras lanzaban miradas suspicaces a todos. Se encontraba pensando aun en esto cuando la puerta se abrió y el anciano director entro con una sonrisa.

- Por favor, siéntate Harry – indicó Dumbledore señalando a una silla frente a su sillón al otro lado del escritorio.

El chico obedeció sin decir nada y espero a que siguiese hablando.

- Sin duda te estarás preguntando porque te he hecho venir con tanta urgencia – dijo el director mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de medialuna.

- Si es porque quiere que deje el equipo de Quidich…. – comenzó a decir Harry adelantándose a esa posibilidad.

- No, no, no es nada de eso – lo interrumpió Dumbledore – Se trata de algo mucho más importante.

- ¿Y de que se trata entonces? – pregunto el joven de ojos esmeralda sintiéndose intrigado por primera vez en la noche.

- Antes de nada, prométeme que vas a escucharme hasta que haya terminado, porque es muy importante que entiendas algunas cosas antes de que te revele cierta información.

Harry asintió en señal de conformidad y el director comenzó su relato.

- ¿Recuerdas el velo negro en la Sala de la muerte del Ministerio? – pregunto, aunque ya sabía cual sería la respuesta.

Como no hacerlo. Aquel estúpido trozo de tela en apariencia inofensivo, le había arrebatado a Sirius y se había convertido en fuente de muchas pesadillas. Así que aquello iba de eso, porque si era así, no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando. Pero ya había prometido escuchar hasta el final, por lo que asintió y el relato prosiguió.

- A ese velo se le conoce por muchos nombres, aunque ha llegado hasta nuestros días como el Velo de la Muerte. Se trata de un capturador de almas que fue creado por un mago tenebroso no se sabe bien cuando – Dumbledore hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Harry aun le prestaba atención y no se había sumergido en sus pensamientos – Él sabía que las almas encerraban gran parte del poder de sus dueños, por eso ideo este sistema para robarlas. Pero el velo no permitía usar ese poder de manera indefinida. Pasado un tiempo el poder que otorgaban las almas cautivas se desvanecía. Lo que sucedía es que al ser separadas de sus cuerpos de forma no natural, el poder de las almas se iba debilitando y finalmente se extinguía. Era algo así como un préstamo temporal.

-Perdone, pero no sé a donde quiere ir a parar – dijo Harry comenzando a impacientarse.

- Ten paciencia, ya casi llegamos – lo tranquilizo el viejo mago antes de seguir – El caso es que en ese tiempo, en que el alma aun conservaba su poder, podía ser liberada y devuelta a su cuerpo haciendo que la persona recobrase la vida. Esto era posible porque durante ese tiempo, el cuerpo permanecía en una especie de letargo tras el cual moría.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, casi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Quiere decir que…..que hay un modo……..de salvar a Sirius? – pregunto temeroso de no haber entendido bien.

- Así es, Harry.

- ¡Dígame que tengo que hacer! Haré lo que sea – suplico el joven.

- Veras, para liberar el alma, hay que pronunciar un conjuro que se perdió hace demasiado tiempo. Por eso el velo estaba guardado en aquel sitio, para evitar accidentes.

No podía creerlo, estaba tan cerca y ahora parecía que la respuesta se le escapaba entre los dedos.

- Pero usted tiene que conocerlo. Dígame que lo conoce – rogó desesperado.

- Lamento decir que no es así, de lo contrario ya habría hecho algo hace mucho.

- ¿Entonces para que me cuenta todo esto?

- Aun no he terminado, Harry. Yo no conozco ese conjuro, solo sabía la historia. Sin embargo recordé de alguien que tal vez si supiera algo más – diciendo esto Dumbledore saco de un cajón 3 hojas de pergamino y se las tendió a Harry.

El chico las tomo intrigado. En la esquina superior izquierda de las 3 había un emblema que no había visto nunca antes. En la parte superior de la primera hoja, más o menos hacía el centro, había un dibujo muy exacto del velo. Harry sintió al verlo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- El conjuro que necesitas esta ahí, pero lamento decir que no ha sido capaz de descifrarlo – dijo el director con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Harry siguió mirando el primer pergamino más a bajo del dibujo y enseguida comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo Dumbledore. El conjuro estaba escrito con una serie de símbolos que no había visto antes.

- El conjuro esta escrito en una especie de runas muy antiguas. He consultado a varios expertos y ninguno ha sido capaz de descifrar lo que esta ahí escrito – aclaro el hombre de las gafas de media luna.

- ¿Quién le dio esto? Tal vez él sepa como leerlo – sugirió Harry.

- obtuve esos 3 pergaminos como devolución a un gran favor prestado hace mucho, y creeme si te digo que ya ha sido un pago muy generoso, se podría decir que ahora soy yo quien esta en deuda. No puedo pedir más. Tendrás que encontrar tú el modo de leerlos.

Harry miro una vez más las hojas y pensó en las palabras del director. Había pedido la un gran favor para ayudarlo a él. No podía pedirle más.

-No se preocupe, ya me las arreglare. Gracias – dijo con sinceridad.

- Una cosa más. Debes mantener la existencia de esos pergaminos en secreto. Puedes contar con ayuda, pero ten cuidado. Y cuando termines, debes devolvérmelos para que pueda regresarlos a su dueño. Cualquier dato escrito que guardes relacionado con este conjuro, desaparecerá en el momento en que deje de serte útil para tu misión. Y puesto que ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde lo sucedido en el ministerio, solo tienes 2 meses para descifrarlo.

Algo en el tono de voz del anciano mago le hizo pensar que 2 meses no iba a ser mucho tiempo.

- Cuanto más tiempo pase, más probable será que el conjuro no funcione – añadió Dumbledore volviendo a llamar su atención - Siento no poder hacer más.

Estaba seguro de haber distinguido una sombra de culpabilidad en aquellos ojos azules. Pero si era sincero, tenía que reconocer que el único culpable era él y su arrogancia.

- No, ya ha hecho mucho para arreglar lo que yo estropeé. No voy a dejar que la respuesta se me escape – dijo Harry con convicción.

- Eso esta bien. Ya puedes regresar con tus compañeros. Y recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.

Harry asintió y doblo las 3 hojas para guardarlas bien antes de salir. A esas horas apenas si había alguien por los pasillos, solo quedaban unos pocos alumnos rezagados de camino a la sala común de su casa. Inmerso en sus pensamientos llego hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Solo 2 meses – pensó para si deteniéndose frente al cuadro.

- ¿Contraseña? – pidió la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Qué? Ah, Mandragula – respondió volviendo a la realidad.

El cuadro se movió dejando al descubierto el agujero que daba paso a la sala común de Griffindor. Al entrar en la sala común se detuvo perplejo al ver el caos reinante. Harry no había visto tanta gente junta en la sala común nada más que cuando el equipo de Quidich ganaba un partido. Los alumnos subían y bajaban corriendo por las escaleras, todo el mundo hablaba a gritos y parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por la sala común, nada estaba en su lugar. Ron se esforzaba por cumplir sus funciones de Prefecto y hacer que todos fuesen subiendo a sus habitaciones, pero nadie le hacía caso. Claro que tampoco era tan extraño, lo sorprendente hubiese sido que en medio de aquel jaleo alguien hubiese podido escucharle.

- Ron, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? – pregunto acercándose a su sulfurado amigo.

- Ah, Harry ya has vuelto. ¿Qué quería Dumbledore? – pregunto Ron olvidándose de poner orden al verlo.

- Te lo contare cuando no haya tanta gente.

- Ah bien, entonces vamos para la habitación. Dean, Seamus y Neville están por ahí en alguna parte del salón, lo que pasa es que no puedes verlos porque se los ha tragado esta marea humana.

- ¿Pero ya no estas ocupado?

- Bah, total nadie me escucha.

- Entonces vamos – dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto.

Los 2 chicos comenzaron a subir las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos. Harry subía los escalones a toda prisa deseoso de llegar a la habitación para poder contarle a Ron lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. "2 cabezas piensan mejor que una" se había dicho al ver a su amigo. Mientras subían el pelirrojo se iba quejando.

- Esto no es justo. A mi no se me da nada bien poner orden. Estas cosas las hace mejor Hermione, pero la muy listilla se ha largado a su habitación en cuanto hemos llegado con los de primero – se quejo Ron.

Una vez en la habitación Harry le había contado todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, pero Ron había puesto la misma cara que él al ver los extraños símbolos. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, pues no mucho después de que Harry concluyera su historia, habían escuchado las voces de sus otros 3 compañeros de habitación y rápidamente habían guardado los pergaminos.

- Fin del Falshback -

- Tranquilo Harry, seguro que encontramos una solución - le había dicho Ron antes de quedarse dormido.

Ojalá él también hubiese podido quedarse dormido. Si tan solo la sala común hubiese estado algo más vacía, podrían haber esperado a que los últimos se marchasen y habrían tenido más tiempo para hablar sobre los extraños símbolos. Recordó lo que había dicho Ron ¿Por qué había tenido que escoger Hermione precisamente aquel momento para despreocuparse de sus deberes como Prefecta? De repente se dio cuenta, fue como si alguien encendiera la luz y la respuesta que siempre había estado ahí, oculta por la oscuridad, apareciera ante sus ojos.

- Hermione – dijo en voz alta logrando que Ron soltase un ronquido más fuerte a modo de protesta - Hermione estudia los dibujitos esos que se parecen tanto a los de los pergaminos – pensó para si – Seguro que ella tiene alguna idea de cómo leer el conjuro.

Tenía que habérsele ocurrido antes, después de todo Ron y él siempre recurrían a ella cuando tenían algún problema con los deberes. Bueno, esto era algo diferente y mucho más importante. La verdad es que ya habían intentado descifrar el conjuro expertos en runas y ninguno había dado con la solución. Pero algo le decía que su amiga encontraría la respuesta, estaba convencido de ello. Solo lamentaba tener que esperar a la mañana para pedirle ayuda. Trato de buscar una postura cómoda y cerro los ojos esperando que el sueño llegase pronto a él.

A la mañana siguiente salto de la cama en cuanto vio los primeros rayos de sol entrar por la ventana. Ron aun estaba dormido, pero no podía esperar a que despertase y tampoco podía largarse sin avisarle. Estaba seguro de que se quedaría dormido y se perdería la mitad de las clases de la mañana si se iba de allí sin llamarlo.

- Ron – susurro en voz muy baja para no despertar a los otros chicos.

Pero el pelirrojo ni se inmuto. Probó entonces a moverlo un poco, hasta que perdió la paciencia y lo zarandeo con más fuerza. Ron gruño en respuesta y con pesadez abrió los ojos.

-Harry ¿por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso – protesto Ron.

- Ya sé como descifrar los dichosos garabatos esos – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Ron incrédulo.

- Si. Venga, vamos – le respondió el chico de los ojos verdes mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Te espero a bajo, date prisa.

Ron no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero tampoco le preocupo demasiado, era demasiado temprano para entender nada y aun estaba medio dormido. Echo in vistazo hacía las camas donde dormían sus otros 3 compañeros y por un momento le hubiese gustado ser uno de ellos para seguir durmiendo un rato más. Se vistió y bajo a la sala común antes de que Harry se impacientara.

- ¿Por qué no pensé en ella desde el principio? – pensó para si – Si fueses más inteligente se te habría ocurrido mucho antes – le respondió una voz en su cabeza.

Por fin vio bajar a Ron y se acerco a grandes zancadas hasta él.

- Venga vamos, Hermione ya esta en el Gran Comedor, me lo ha dicho Ginny – le dijo comenzando a caminar hacía el retrato esperando que su amigo le siguiera.

- ¿Qué Hermione esta en el Gran Comedor? Y que más da. Creía que ya tenías la respuesta al enigma del conjuro – dijo su amigo desconcertado sin moverse.

- Hermione es la respuesta – se volvió a decirle – Acuérdate que ella estudia Runas antiguas.

- ¿Pero no se supone que ya lo habían visto otros antes? Otros más sabios quiero decir.

- Si, se supone que ya lo han intentado magos con experiencia en runas antiguas, pero estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarnos.

- Por preguntarle no pierdes nada – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Los 2 chicos bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa, como cuando iban tarde alguna clase. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, no se veía a nadie por allí.

- No me extraña, la gente normal se estará despertando ahora – pensó Ron sintiéndose algo molesto con Harry por sacarlo de la cama tan temprano.

Bajaron la gran escalinata y tomaron el pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor. El Gran Comedor estaba casi tan vació como los pasillos por los que habían pasado antes. Solo había un par de Slytherins, un grupito de Ravenclaw y 4 chicos de Huffelpuff. En la mesa de Griffindor solo estaban Hermione y Ginny sentada una frente a la otra y unos 2 alumnos de primero. Harry se sentó a lado izquierdo de Hermione y Ron se sentó frente a él.

- Buenos días – saludo Ron – Espero que la conciencia te haya dejado dormir bien después de dejarme tirado con todo lo que había liado en la sala común – añadió aun enfadado por el hecho de que Hermione se hubiese escabullido la noche anterior.

- Ron ¿qué es lo que te molesta realmente? ¿Qué me largase o que me adelantase a lo que tu ya habías pensado hacer? – le contesto Hermione acertando de lleno.

Las orejas de Ron comenzaron a ponerse del mismo color que su pelo.

- Por cierto, Ron, como es que estas levantado tú tan temprano – le pregunto su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo madrugar? – contesto él en tono molesto.

- Poder puedes, pero tratándose de ti no es normal. Es más probable que te hayas caído de la cama – dijo Ginny con una risita.

- Eh, ya vale. No me he caído de la cama, es que Harry me ha despertado –explico Ron comenzando a servirse unas cuantas tostadas.

Los alumnos de primero terminaron de desayunar y pasaron junto a ellos muy deprisa seguramente para buscar el aula de su primera clase.

- Hermione, cuando terminemos de desayunar ¿podrías ayudarme con unos deberes que no he podido acabar este verano? – dijo Harry mientras untaba de mermelada una tostada.

- ¡No, los deberes! ¡Los he olvidado en mi habitación! – grito Ginny de repente echando a correr.

Los 3 amigos la vieron salir, Harry y Ron sonrieron divertidos.

- Claro, Harry. En cuanto acabemos vamos a la biblioteca y te ayudo a terminarlos si quieres – dijo Hermione volviendo a la conversación de antes.

- Bueno, en realidad no son exactamente unos deberes – dijo el chico de pelo negro bajando mucho la voz.

La joven de cabello castaño levanto una ceja y lo observo con curiosidad.

- Antes no podía decírtelo porque estaba aquí Ginny. No es que no confíe en ella, pero cuantos menos sepan esto mejor – se apresuro añadir Harry.

- ¿Y de que se trata entonces? – pregunto Hermione intrigada.

- De esto – dijo él sacando la primera hoja de los 3 pergaminos de su mochila que estaba sobre la mesa.

Puso mucho cuidado en que nadie más la viera, tapándola de la vista de las otras mesas. Aunque nadie parecía estar prestándoles atención.

- Necesito que me ayudes a descifrar estas runas – dijo Harry a la vez que le dejaba ver los símbolos que había escritos en el pergamino.

La reacción de su amiga no se hizo esperar. Harry no sabría decir si fue cuando dijo aquella última frase o cuando vio las runas, pero Hermione palideció al instante y comenzó a temblar. Definitivamente aquella no era la reacción que había esperado de ella.

- No……no puedo……él no…...no puedo – balbuceaba Hermione mientras recogía algunas de sus cosas apresuradamente – No puedo ayudarte, Harry – dijo finalmente antes de salir casi corriendo del Gran Comedor murmurando incoherencias.

Ron y él la vieron alejarse atónitos, sin comprender que es lo que le había pasado. Parecía dispuesta ayudarles, pero de repente se había…..¿asustado?

**Continuara……..**

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Esta es mi primera historia de HP. Os agradecería que dejarais r****eviews con vuestra opinión, tanto si os gusta como si no, para tener una idea de si voy por buen camino. Gracias por adelantado. ****Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**


	2. 2ª Parte: El nuevo profesor de DCAO

**El Velo de la Muerte**

**2ª Parte: El nuevo profesor de DCAO**

Después de que Hermione se hubiese marchado sin darles una explicación a su negativa, los 2 chicos habían intentado buscarla, pero fue inútil era como si se hubiese desvanecido.

- No lo entiendo –se quejo Ron cansado de dar vueltas - Vale, los dibujos esos son feos y muy complicados, pero tampoco hay que ponerse así – dijo Ron sin entender que mosca le había picado a su amiga.

- No es normal – dijo Harry bastante decepcionado.

- Pues no mucho la verdad. Ha sido decir las 3 últimas palabras "descifrar estas runas" y se ha puesto blanca. Bueno tu tranquilo, cuando la encontremos hacemos lo de siempre, le suplicamos un poquito, alabamos su inteligencia y buen juicio y listo.

- Eso si la encontramos, ¿no? Porque parece que se la ha tragado la tierra – dijo Harry con pesimismo mientras los 2 desistían de la búsqueda y se encaminaban hacia la primera clase de la mañana.

- Que no te preocupes, ahora tenemos clase, seguro que viene. Es Hermione, ella no faltaría a clase ni aunque le pagasen –bromeo Ron tratando de quitar hierro al asunto para no preocupar a su amigo.

- Si, es cierto. Tenemos clase, 2 horas de Pociones, con Snape – puntualizo Harry.

- Ai, y tenías que recordármelo, ¿verdad? – dijo Ron poniendo cara de sufrimiento – Es que no es justo, ponernos 2 horas de Pociones el primer día es inhumano – concluyo muy convencido.

Si había algo peor que una clase doble de Pociones a primera hora de la mañana de un lunes, era tener esa misma clase con los de Slytherin. Ron estaba seguro de que era el mismo Snape quien hacia esa parte de sus horarios. Harry aun tenia sus dudas, pero comenzaba a creer que tal vez había algo de cierto en la teoría de su amigo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula en las mazmorras donde tenían Pociones, tampoco encontraron a Hermione. Paso el tiempo y la chica no llegaba, hasta que a falta de apenas un minuto, apareció. Harry iba acercarse a ella cuando también llego Snape y les hizo entrar en el aula. Después de eso no volvió a tener oportunidad de hablarle, puesto que ella se sentó con Neville bastante retirada de los 2.

- Bueno, en la siguiente clase hablamos con ella – le susurro Ron mientras comenzaba a cortar el primer ingrediente de la poción.

- Ya, claro. Te refieres a la clase de transformaciones con McGonagall, ¿no? – pregunto Harry en tono burlón.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no ,no. Mejor te esperas a otra.

Al terminar la clase de Pociones Hermione salio disparada en dirección al aula de Transformaciones dejándolos bien atrás. De nuevo se sentó lejos de ellos, por si tenían la tentación de hablarle durante la clase. Cuando al terminar esta clase la chica del cabello castaño enmarañado volvió a marcharse sin decirles nada, Harry comenzó a impacientarse. A cuarta hora, él y Ron tenían una clase diferente a la de Hermione, así que tampoco podría tratar de convencerla entonces. Tendría que ser en la quinta y ultima clase del día. Harry sabía que esa podría ser su última oportunidad, pues si Hermione lograba esquivarlo estaba seguro de que volvería a desaparecer y no la vería hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora? – pregunto Ron algo adormilado después de esa última clase.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Harry con cierto desinterés.

- Ah, es verdad. Me pregunto quien será el profesor de este año – diciendo esto Ron vio acercarse a Ginny acompañada por Luna y recordó algo – Eh, Ginny. ¿Tu has tenido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ahora?

- Si – respondió la pelirroja dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tal es el profesor? Será mejor que la del año pasado, ¿no? – quiso saber el chico de cabello rojo.

- Si digo mejor me quedo corta – y volvió a suspirar mientras ponía mirada soñadora.

Ron hizo gesto de no entender nada aunque tampoco se esforzó demasiado por intentarlo.

- Con que sea mejor que la cara sapo a mi me vale ¿y a ti? – dijo mirando a Harry que acababa de llegar.

- A mi también.

- Entonces vamos. Adiós Luna – se despidió Ron de la chica rubia ya que su hermana hacia un rato que no lo estaba escuchando.

Llegaron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y nada más asomar la cabeza por la puerta vieron que la primera fila estaba completamente ocupada por chicas. Pero ninguna de ellas era la que andaban buscando. Todas estaban cuchicheando y riendo por lo bajo. Recorrieron la clase con la mirada y vieron a Seamos, Dean y Neville sentados en tercera fila. Aun quedaba sitio para ellos y 3 personas más, pero la clase se estaba llenando muy deprisa, sobre todo de chicas. Entonces Harry tuvo una idea. Se apresuro a ocupar uno de los sitios vacíos junto a Neville, a su derecha y le indico a Ron que dejase un hueco entre los 2. Ahí coloco su mochila y espero hasta que Hermione apareció poco antes del comienzo de la clase.

- Hermione, por aquí. Te hemos guardado un sitio – tuvo que gritarle Ron para que pudiese oírlo.

Cuando Ron vio lo rápido que se estaba llenando el aula, comprendió cuales eran las intenciones de su amigo. "Esta vez no se nos escapa" había pensado para si.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar su nombre. Al ver el sitio que sus amigos había guardado para ella, echo un vistazo rápido por la clase buscando un lugar vació, pero ya no quedaba ninguno. Suspiro derrotada y se dirigió al asiento que "tan amablemente" habían guardo para ella.

- Hermione……. – empezó a decir Harry en un susurro para que nadie más lo escuchase.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, no puedo ayudarte – le atajo ella en el mismo tono tratando de dar aquel tema por zanjado.

- Pero es que es muy importante – insistió el chico del pelo azabache.

- No puedo, de verdad que no puedo. Lo siento. – dijo su amiga apesadumbrada sin mirarlo.

- Vamos, Hermione. Sabes que si no nos ayudas no podremos descifrar el significado de esos dibujos – volvió a insistir esta vez Ron.

- Ese no es mi problema – respondió con cierta frialdad.

- Venga, se supone que somos amigos – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de apelar a su lado más sensible.

- Si, pero parece que eso solo lo recordáis cuando necesitáis mi ayuda – dijo Hermione molesta porque hubiese tratado de usar su amistad para obligarla hacer algo que estaba claro que no quería hacer.

- Se trata de Si….. – Harry se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que Neville y los otros no estaban escuchando – Se trata de Canuto. He encontrado una manera de ayudarlo – opto por no decir el nombre.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo por primera vez desde que se había sentado. Su rostro reflejaba el desconcierto que le producía oír aquello.

- Por favor, déjame explicártelo todo y luego toma una decisión. Entonces la aceptare sea cual sea, lo prometo – suplico Harry.

No estaba segura de querer oír el resto. Ya le estaba costando bastante negarse ayudarle, y sabía que si escuchaba todo lo que su amigo tenía que decirle luego no sería capaz de seguir diciéndole que no. Se mordió el labio inferior dudando un instante. Finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo y decidió escucharle.

Harry se volvió hacía su mochila y saco lo que había estado escribiendo la hora anterior en un trozo de pergamino. Por un momento Hermione temió que volviese hablarle sobre descifrar las runas y le mostrase otra vez aquellos símbolos. Pero al desdoblar el pergamino se dio cuenta de que era algo que su amigo había escrito.

- No puedo contártelo con tanta gente delante. Así que lo he escrito todo ahí – dijo Harry al ver que ella lo miraba preguntándose que era aquello.

Dándole una ultima mirada de duda al chico sentado a su izquierda, clavo su mirada en el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Se trataba completo relato de la charla que Harry había mantenido con Dumbledore. Ahí se lo contaba todo desde el principio.

"_**Como recordaras, ayer por la noche McGonagall me dijo que tenía que ir hablar con Dumbledore. Lo que no esperaba es que él fuese a decirme lo que me dijo. Parece ser que él Velo que mato a Sirius era un capturador de almas"** _Hermione hizo una pausa para recordar lo que había leído hacía tiempo de los capturadotes de almas. Había muy pocos porque no muchos magos sabían como crearlos y menos aun se atrevían hacerlo. Era un invento muy peligroso. **_"La cosa es que el velo atrapo el alma de Sirius cuando lo atravesó, reteniéndola y dejando su cuerpo en una especie de estado de letargo" _**Si, así era, exactamente lo que había leído. El alma quedaba retenida en el trozo de tela y poco a poco iba debilitándose hasta terminar con la muerte real de la persona. Sin que se pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo. Solo podías mirar como la vida se le iba escapando lentamente. Nunca se lo había dicho a Harry porque ya se sentía bastante mal como para encima añadir más dolor a su dolor. _"**Entonces me hablo de un conjuro"** _Un momento, ¿un conjuro? ¿Para qué?_ **"Con ese conjuro podía liberarse el alma cautiva y devolverla a su cuerpo**" _¿De donde había sacado eso Dumbledore? Nunca antes había leído algo acerca de ese conjuro. En todos los libros ponía bien claro que no había remedio posible, por eso solo quedaban 2 o 3 Velos guardados en lugares seguros. _"**Por desgracia, ese conjuro se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Pero Dumbledore pidió un favor a un conocido suyo, o algo así, y logro que se lo prestase. El problema es que esta codificado en un tipo de runas muy antiguas y no ha podido encontrar a nadie que sea capaz de leer lo que pone. Por eso tienes que ayudarme, yo solo no podré encontrar una manera de leerlo nunca. Te necesito para salvar la vida de Sirius. Por el tiempo se me agota. Dumblerode me dijo que solo tengo 2 meses para encontrar la respuesta. Por eso te suplico que me ayudes, eres la única que puede" **_Termino de leerlo con una expresión de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro. Ahora si que tenía un verdadero dilema ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?

Justo en ese momento la puerta del aula se cerró y todos se volvieron para ver al nuevo profesor. Un joven alto de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de un azul cristalino comenzó avanzar con paso firme y decidido hacia el principio de la clase. No parecía tener más de 26 o 27 años. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, unos con emoción contenida, otros perplejos y algunos con cierto desagrado. El joven llego hasta el principio de la clase se volvió para mirarlo a todos con una encantadora sonrisa que provoco más de un suspiro de las chicas que ocupaban por completo las 2 primeras filas.

- Hola, mi nombre es Héctor Nils, y seré vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – les saludo.

Parecía que Hermione iba a tener algo más de tiempo para pensar en que respuesta iba a dar su amigo, porque sin saberlo aquel profesor había acudido en su ayuda dándole un valioso tiempo extra.

- Si no me equivoco, aquí debéis de estar Gryffindor y Slytherin – dijo el profesor a la vez que echaba un vistazo a los alumnos como tratando de comprobar que estaban todos los que tenían que estar y no sobraba o faltaba alguien. Pero era poco probable que estuviese intentando esto, ya que era su primera clase con el grupo y no conocía a ninguno de los alumnos o al menos ellos no le conocían a él.

- Si, todos los de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin – añadió Lavander desde segunda fila tratando de hacerse notar.

- Gracias, señorita Brown por esa puntualización. Bien, empecemos con la clase.

Lavander casi no podía creérselo, sabía su nombre. El resto de la clase no estaba menos sorprendida, pero si bastante menos emocionada.

- Como ya les he dicho, seré su profesor de defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, pero solo hasta diciembre – tuvo que hacer una pausa para que los murmullos de decepción de las alumnas se apaciguaran – Solo estoy sustituyendo a su profesor que no podrá incorporarse al curso hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Que lastima – dijo Draco con sarcasmo en voz baja sentado al final de la clase.

Un grupito de Slytherin sentados a su alrededor soltaron unas risitas riéndole la gracia.

- Ah, señor Malfoy, muy amable por su parte presentarse voluntario. Venga aquí, por favor – dijo Hector con una sonrisa amable.

Draco no sabía que le había sorprendido más, si que supiera su nombre o que lo hubiese escuchado, aunque tal vez solo lo había visto hablar. Se levanto de su asiento con desgana y camino hasta el principio del aula ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros que estaban fijas en él.

- Bien. Coja esa caja que hay sobre mi mesa y tráigala aquí delante para que todos puedan verla bien – le pidió el profesor con mucha amabilidad que en él parecía muy natural.

Aunque a Draco le dio la impresión que se estaba burlando de él, obedeció a regañadientes. Llevo la caja hasta una pequeña mesa que había delante de todos y la dejo ahí con bastante poco cuidado. De la caja salieron unos gruñidos molestos y comenzó a dar grandes saltos captando las miradas de la clase. No era una caja excesivamente grande pero fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba en su interior no parecía estar muy contento. Héctor hizo un movimiento con su varita y bajo un poco las persianas para que no hubiese tanta luz. Con otro toque más de varita la caja desapareció dejando a la vista una jaula con un extraño animalillo en su interior. Tenía unos ojos completamente amarillos y grandes que brillaban en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelo pardo. En las manos y en los pies tenía afiladas garras. Sin embargo sonreía a los alumnos mostrando 2 filas de blancos colmillos, una en la mandíbula de arriba y otra en la de a bajo. Tenía unas enormes orejas de murciélago. Al verlos a todos había dejado de gruñir y los contemplaba con un gesto inocente emitiendo un suave sonido bastante agradable, similar a un gorjeo.

- Oh, que mono es – había dicho una chica de las de la primera fila.

- ¿Alguien sabe decirme qué es? – pregunto el profesor volviendo a captar la atención de la clase.

Malfoy se quedo callado y disimulo se hizo a un lado para tratar de que su presencia pasera inadvertida para esquivar la pregunta. Nadie parecía saber la respuesta.

- ¿Nadie lo sabe? – volvió a preguntar Héctor.

Esta vez se alzo la mano de Hermione y algunos se volvieron a mirarla.

- ¿Si, señorita Granger?

- Es un Skruth, o diablillo de las cavernas. No soporta demasiada luz – dijo Hermione terminando su breve explicación.

- Muy bien señorita Granger, 20 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo Hector complacido porque alguien hubiese contestado a su pregunta.

El joven profesor permitió a Malfoy regresar a su asiento y le dio 5 puntos a Slytherin por su "colaboración". Luego siguió con la clase.

- Los Kruths más conocidos como diablillos de las cavernas habitan en profundas cuevas del sur de Francia y el norte de Italia. Son criaturas de hábitos nocturnos, y solo durante la noche abandonan su cueva, ya que sus ojos no soportan grandes cantidades de luz.– hizo una pausa al ver una mano alzada - Diga, señor Finaggan.

- Señor, yo creía que los diablillos de las cavernas vivían en bosques – dijo Seamos recordando haber oído hablar de aquel ser.

- Ese es un error muy común. Los Skruth viven la mayor parte del tiempo en las cuevas, pero usan los bosques cercanos a ellas como territorio de caza. Cada 2 noches abandonan su cueva y salen en busca de presas. Ese canto que algunos os parecerá tan agradable es lo que usan para atraer a su ingenua victima. Tiene cierto poder hipnótico, aunque es más por la curiosidad que despierta en la victima por lo que logra atraerlos hasta su trampa. Ahora os parecerá que os sonríe de forma inocente, pero os aseguro que si os hacer casi no dudaría en intentar atacaros. Una vez se ha escuchado su canto, la victima seguirá intentando volver a buscarlo hasta que se le aplique el hechizo necesario para deshacer el encantamiento – y Héctor siguió explicando más sobre aquel demonio tan poco conocido.

De alguna manera el profesor había logrado captar la atención de todos sus alumnos. El modo en que estaba explicando el tema de la clase, despertaba el interés de todos. Incluso el diablillo parecía atento a su explicación y seguía cada uno de sus gestos con aquella mirada amarilla. Así, casi sin darse cuenta, termino la hora.

- Bueno, hasta aquí la clase de hoy. Como deberes escribidme una redacción de un pergamino sobre los Skruth. Nos vemos el lunes ya – dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

Las chicas de la primera fila recogían muy despacio para tardar un poco más, mientras que otros guardaban apresuradamente sus cosas en la mochila para llegar al Gran Comedor cuanto antes. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione le interrumpió antes de que tuviese tiempo de hablar.

- Mira, Harry, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo bien. Déjame hasta esta noche y en la cena te contesto algo.

- Pero Hermione………….- empezó a protestar Ron pero Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera.

- Me parece bien – dijo Harry.

- Gracias por entenderlo.

- Bueno, vamos a comer entonces, ¿no? – propuso Harry mirando a sus 2 amigos mientras se esforzaba por sonreír y disimular lo mucho que le estaba costando esperar por una respuesta.

- Claro, me muero de hambre – dijo Ron animadamente.

- Yo voy ahora, adelantaros vosotros – contesto Hermione que aun no había guardado nada en su mochila.

Ron no iba ser quien protestase por eso, su estomago rugía exigiendo alimento de inmediato, no tenía ganas de esperar a que su amiga terminase de recoger las cosas. Harry lo vio dirigirse hacía la puerta pero no le siguió hasta que la castaña no le insistió una vez más para que lo hiciera.

El aula se encontraba casi vacía. El profesor Nils había vuelto a subir las persianas tras guardar al Skruth en su caja que ahora se encontraba una vez más sobre la mesa. Hermione buscaba su bote de tinta para guardarlo, lo había sacado para guardar otras cosas y lo había perdido de vista. Movió un poco su mochila para mirar detrás y fue entonces cuando lo vio resbalar por el borde de la mesa. Cerró los ojos esperando escuchar el crash del cristal haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, pero volvió abrirlos al no oírlo. Observo que el bote flotaba en el aire subiendo por encima de la mesa y acercándose a ella. Se dio cuenta de que había sido Héctor quien había impedido que cayera al suelo y la observaba con una sonrisa amable esperando que cogiese el botecito.

- Gracias – susurro tímidamente alargando el brazo para tomar el objeto y guardarlo en su mochila.

- De nada.– dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione se echo la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se encontraba a escasos metros cuando se detuvo y se giro para preguntar algo.

- Profesor Nils, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿De donde saco el Skruth? No son fáciles de encontrar – Hermine lo pensó mejor en el último momento y decidió cambiar la pregunta.

- No, no lo son. Y tampoco son fáciles de capturar. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore de pidió que sustituyera a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, le eche un vistazo a la parte que debía explicar. Vi que debía empezar por los diablillos de las cavernas y pensé que sería interesante que pudieseis ver uno. Así capture este en Italia antes de venir a Hogwarts – explico él – Aun admito que conté con ayuda, más bien la ayuda fue quien capturo a este escurridizo amiguito.

- Ah, entiendo – dijo la chica de los ojos castaños.

- Vera, no es algo que me agradase hacer, pero sé que un refuerzo visual siempre resulta útil. No es malo tener miedos o dudas, eso es bastante normal, pero no hay que dejar que el miedo o la duda dominen nuestras acciones, siempre hay que esforzarse por superarlos por grandes que sean – concluyo el joven de ojos azules.

Hermione tuvo la sensación de haber visto un extraño brillos en los ojos del profesor Nils.

- Sabe algo - había pensado, pero en seguida desecho aquella idea – Es imposible que lo sepa, Hermione. Te estas volviendo paranoica – se dijo a si misma. Sin embargo había mucha verdad en aquellas palabras de su profesor – En fin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Harry necesita que le ayudes – pensó y respiro hondo haciendo a un lado todos sus temores – Solo espero que esto no traiga de vuelta las pesadillas – dijo para si mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

**Continuará………..**

**Al principio pensé en hacer algo bastante diferente a lo que ha terminado saliendo, empezando por el nuevo profesor que ni siquiera iba a mencionar y siguiendo porque en principio pensé en desvelar los motivos de Hermione para negarse ayudar a sus amigos. Pero al final lo cambie casi todo y dejare los motivos de Hermione para más adelante. Espero vuestras críticas. Y como siempre, los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**


	3. 3ª Parte: De acertijos y secretos

**El Velo de la Muerte**

**3ª Parte: De acertijos y secretos**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Hermione decidiera ayudar a Harry. Aunque al principio le había costado, al final había tomado aquello como una oportunidad en la que el fracaso no era una opción. Cada día después de comer, los 3 amigos acudían a la biblioteca. Era el momento perfecto pues entonces se encontraba completamente desierta, y pasarían varias horas antes de que alguien decidiera entrar para quedarse. Normalmente, poco después de empezar la hora de la comida, el lugar quedaba completamente vacío hasta al menos las primeras horas de la tarde. Eso les daba un margen bastante amplio para trabajar con tranquilidad. A veces entraba alguien en busca de algún libro, pero no tardaba mucho en marcharse. El problema era que no estaban avanzando nada. Ya habían revisado la mayoría de los libros que había allí sobre runas y los apuntes de Hermione por lo menos 3 veces sin encontrar ni tan si quiera una pequeña orientación.

¿Qué esperabas? – había dicho Hermione molesta cuando Ron volvió a quejarse por décima vez aquella tarde – Dumbledore ya dijo que magos más experimentados lo había intentado, no puedes esperar que yo lo resuelva en menos de una semana – se defendió.

Tranquila Hermione, sabemos que haces todo lo que puedes – dijo Harry tratando de apaciguar los ánimos – Lo que pasa es que llevamos muchos días trabajando sin parar y Ron esta un poco cansado.

El gesto severo de Hermione se ablando hasta dar paso a una expresión que reflejaba el cansancio que también sufría.

No sé, tal vez estemos buscando donde no es. Déjame ver los pergaminos – pidió.

¿Otra vez? Ya lo has visto por lo menos 1 millón de veces ¿qué esperas encontrar que no hayas visto ya? – pregunto Ron sintiendo como si volvieran al principio, aunque la verdad era que no se había movido de ese punto.

Harry ya no preguntaba, se limito hacer lo que pedía su amiga agradecido del empeño que ponía en aquello. Saco los pergaminos con mucho cuidado de que no hubiese llegado nadie sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Ron miro distraído el reloj y se echo hacia atrás en la silla a la espera de que Hermione dijera algo. Entonces se dio cuenta.

¡AAAA! ¡LAS 6! – grito histérico olvidando por completo donde se encontraba.

Sssssssssssss – trataron de silenciarlo sus amigos mientras miraban en todas las direcciones rogando porque la señora Pince.

Harry, hoy tenemos entrenamiento de Quidich – dijo el pelirrojo recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa.

Harry palideció al instante y rápidamente comenzó a imitarlo.

¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? – les dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Tenemos…….. – empezó a protestar Ron.

Dejad eso y correr a coger las escobas o no llegareis a tiempo – lo interrumpió Hermione.

Los 2 chicos se miraron un instante antes de dejar caer las mochilas sobre la mesa y salir corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor. La joven de cabello castaño los vio desaparecer con media sonrisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía que cuando se dio cuenta se sorprendió a si misma. Guardo algunas cosas que habían quedado fuera de las mochilas de sus amigos antes de volver a concentrar su atención en los 3 pergaminos. Obseso las extrañas runas, algunas se parecían a las que había estudiando, pero no eran iguales y tampoco su significado era el mismo. Examino entonces el dibujo del arco con el velo. Si, era exacto al que había en el Ministerio, pero hay se acababa todo. Tal vez Ron tenía razón ¿qué esperaba encontrar? Ya habían mirado todos los libros en los que se hablaba sobre el velo de la muerte o en los que hacían regencia al arco de la muerte, como lo llamaban otros. Sin embargo hasta ahora no habían tenido mucha suerte, es más, en ninguno de esos libros se mencionaba ni de pasa el conjuro. Dejo los pergaminos sobre la mesa para ver si al observarlos en perspectiva se le ocurría algo. Al dejar caer los pergaminos estos habían quedado dispuestos de manera que el primero tapaba casi totalmente a los otros 2. Alargó el brazo para extenderlos de manera que pudiese mirarlos los 3 a la vez, pero antes de tocarlos se detuvo y clavo sus ojos en la esquina superior izquierda. Dos columnas unidas por un arco y un dragón entre ellas. La primera vez que lo vio tuvo la impresión de que las columnas con el arco eran una especie de puerta que conducía al conocimiento que había en los pergaminos, y el dragón guardaba aquella entrada. Decidió volver a consultar los libros de escudos y emblemas. Sin pararse a pensarlo, sus piernas la llevaron hasta un pasillo justo antes de la sección prohibida y se detuvo. Hacía días que la idea le rondaba la cabeza, sin embargo ya era bastante complicado que un profesor diese una autorización para consultar un libro concreto de aquella sección, así que era aun más improbable que le diesen permiso para curiosear libremente. Echo un vistazo a la biblioteca desierta. Al levantarse de la mesa había visto a la Señora Pince llevando el carrito repleto de libros hacia el otro extremo de la biblioteca, dejando la sección prohibida fuera de su campo de visión. Era ahora o nunca. Se giro para asegurarse de que seguía sola y rápidamente entro en la sección prohibida. No sabía de cuanto tiempo iba a disponer por lo que debía darse prisa. Recorrió los libros de los 3 estantes de la primera repisa llegando hasta el último sin que ningún titulo le sugiriera que aquel era el libro que necesitaba. Sin perder tiempo en lamentaciones, repitió la operación con los libros de la segunda estantería. El corazón le latía con fuerza amenazando con escaparse en cada latido, sentía como si una mano invisible le presionara con fuerza el pecho dificultando su respiración. Las piernas le temblaban y temía que en cualquier momento dejasen de sostenerla. Estaba llegando al final cuando un libro del tercer estante capto su atención. Se puso de puntillas y estiro el brazo al máximo para cogerlo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando un recuerdo asomo por su mente, pero lo aparto al instante. Era un libro voluminoso de tapas negras, con un escudo dorado grabado en el lomo y la portada. Formando parte del escudo junto a 5 figuras más, un fénix, un halcón, un unicornio, un caballito de mar y un lobo, se encontraba el mismo dragón de los pergaminos. Echo una mirada rápida por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que aun tenía tiempo y comenzó a ojearlo. El libro estaba escrito con runas, aunque aquellas las había estudiado en clase. Paso las hojas sin detenerse hasta llegar a una en la que aparecía el escudo a mayor tamaño que en la portada. Trato de poner el índice sobre el escudo para guiarse mientras lo examinaba, y en cuanto rozo la superficie tuvo la sensación de estar tocando un líquido muy frió. Atónita vio como en la superficie de la página aparecían unas ondas iguales a las que surgen en un lago cuando se arroja una piedra. El dibujo del escudo desapareció y en su lugar y en su lugar apareció un breve texto.

"_**Algunas normas han sido creadas para romperlas.**_

_**Como premio algo de ayuda vamos a prestarte.**_

_**Encuentra a la dama de blando, ella es la llave del conocimiento que buscas"**_

En cuanto acabo de leerlo, el mensaje se esfumo. Intento hacerlo aparecer de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa y desconcierto la página había vuelto a ser papel sólido. Se repitió mentalmente el mensaje para asegurarse de que no lo olvidaba mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos algo para apuntarlo. De repente escucho el chirrido de las ruedas del carrito de la biblioteca muy cerca. ¡Aun seguía en la sección prohibida! Dejo el libro en su sitio y se apresuro a salir de allí. Al llegar al principio del pasillo pudo ver que la Señora Pince estaba a unos pocos pasillos de ella, no iba a poder salir por allí. Volvió a ser presa de los nervios y el pánico, si no salía pronto de la sección prohibida iban a descubrirla y no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones buscando una vía de escapa y al levantar la vista la encontró. Las estanterías eran bastante altas pero no llegaban al techo, podía pasar sin problemas por el hueco que quedaba. Con mucho sigilo escalo la estantería y con mucho cuidado se deslizo por el otro lado. Se coloco bien la túnica y agarro el primer libro que tenía a mano antes de regresar a la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas. Paso junto a la bibliotecaria fingiendo normalidad, toda la que su estado de nervios le permitía. La mujer le echo un ligero vistazo al libro que llevaba y siguió con su trabajo. Hermione llego hasta la mesa y se desplomo en una de las sillas, soltando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones mientras sentía como arrastraba toda la tensión que había acumulado en unos pocos minutos. Dos horas más tarde, sus amigos regresaron del entrenamiento. Para entonces en la biblioteca ya estaba parcialmente llena, quedaban mucho sitios libre, pero aquel ya no el sitio desierto de horas antes. Hermione seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado antes de marcharse.

No has encontrado nada, ¿verdad? Ya te dije que por mucho que mirases los pergaminos, no ibas a ver nada que no hubieses visto ya - dijo Ron muy convencido al ver que había sacado su libro de Transformaciones y estaba haciendo los deberes que les había puesto la profesora McGonagall.

Ron, también tenemos que hacer los deberes - se apresuro a decir Harry antes de que su amiga tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca.

Eso es cierto, esto por muy importante que sea no te servirá de justificación para dejar de hacer los trabajos de clase - dijo sin levantar la vista la vista al pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo - Pero si que he encontrado algo - añadió la chica mirándolos con un gesto de triunfo.

¿Ah, si? - la cuestiono incrédulo el pelirrojo.

Harry le dio un codazo, era la primera buena noticia desde hacia muchos días, y no le apetecía que nadie la pusiera en duda.

Ai, ¿qué quieres? Ya hemos mirado por toda la biblioteca y varias veces sin encontrar nada. - se quejo Ron.

No en toda - dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras les hacia una seña para que se acercase más para escucharla - Aun nos quedaba la sección prohibida - continuo bajando aun más la vos.

¿Has dicho aun? - dijo perplejo Ron.

La chica del cabello enmarañado asintió.

Espera, ¿estas insinuando que te has colado sin permiso? - pregunto Ron sabiendo lo poco probable que podía ser que

Eso es. He aprovechado que solo estaba la Señora Pince.

Lo dices como si eso fuera fácil - dijo Ron sorprendido.

Si, esa mujer parece que tiene un radar - añadió Harry.

Bueno, honestamente, no ha sido fácil. No me costo entrar en el pasillo porque estaba fuera de su vista, pero luego tuve que saltar por encima de la estantería para poder salir. Pero ha merecido la pena - aclaro su amiga.

¿Y qué has encontrado? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

Si, eso ¿qué es? Algún diccionario para los dibujitos esos o algo parecido - aventuro a decir Ron esperanzado.

No exactamente - dijo Hermione e inclinando un poco hacia delante sobre la mesa volvió a bajar la voz antes de añadir - Encontré un escudo en el que aparecía el emblema que hay en los pergaminos y un……un acertijo.

Los 2 chicos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, pero Hermione no quiso darles más detalles, había demasiada gente andando por allí. A pesar de su impaciencia a Harry le pareció bastante sensato no seguir hablando del asunto en aquel momento, era arriesgarse demasiado a que alguien los descubriera y no quería perder la única posibilidad de salvar a Sirius.

Después de cenar subieron a la sala común y esperaron hasta que se quedo completamente vacía. Era bien entrada la noche cuando eso ocurrió y Ron roncaba ya en uno de los sillones en una postura bastante incomoda. Después de que Harry lograse despertar a Ron, Hermione les hablo acerca del escudo y del acertijo.

¿Estas diciendo que tenemos que buscar a una señora vestida de blanco? - pregunto Ron exasperado.

No precisamente. Casi con total seguridad, el acertijo se refería a un cuadro o a una estatua. Estoy segura de que allí debe de haber alguna clave oculta - les explico Hermione.

Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un cuadro o una estatua de una mujer vestida de blanco, ¿no? - le pregunto Harry.

Si, pero en Hogwarts tiene que haber muchas obras en las que se representen mujeres con vestidos blancos - dijo Ron recordando la cantidad de cuadros y estatuas que había en el castillo.

Si, aunque nosotros no buscamos a una mujer cualquiera, estamos buscando a la Dama de blanco - trato de hacerles ver Hermione.

Los 2 chicos volvieron a mirarse confusos sin saber a donde quería llegar. Hermione chaspeo la lengua y comenzó a explicárselo con más detenimiento.

En la antigua Grecia, la Dama de blanco era una forma de referirse a la muerte. La muerte era a menudo representada como una Dama vestida de blanco con una vela que nunca se consumía mientras ella la sostenía. Cuando tocaba a alguien este moría y su alma comenzaba el viaje hasta el reino de los muertos.

Ya veo. En ese caso tenemos que encontrar un cuadro o una estatua de una mujer vestida de blanco sosteniendo una vela, ¿no es así? - dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió.

Pero Hogwarts es enorme, tardaremos una eternidad en revisarlo por completo - dijo Ron con mucha sensatez.

No creas. En "Historia de Hogwarts" hay un apartado en el que se habla sobre puertas y lugares secretos, cosas que no siempre están en el mismo sitio. Esta es una de esas cosas. En el libro se habla de que algunas personas habían visto una estatua de la Dama de blanco en algún lugar del quinto o el sexto piso. No se ponen muy de acuerdo en esto último.

Bueno, eso reduce mucho la búsqueda, pero en cualquier caso, tal vez sea mejor empezar mañana - sugirió Ron.

Si, llevas razón, mañana con luz de día será más fácil de encontrar - estuvo de acuerdo Harry muy a su pesar.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga. Entre los nervios y los ronquidos de Ron en la cama de a lado, Harry no lograba conciliar el sueño. En su habitación, Hermione tenía la vista fija en el techo. Los ojos se le cerraban solos por el cansancio, pero ella se esforzaba por mantenerlos abiertos, tenía miedo a dormirse. Lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron y cayo en un intranquilo sueño. Despertó sobre saltada por un fuerte ruido. Estaba de nuevo en la casa de sus padres, en su habitación. Escucho pasos apresurados en el pasillo y la voz de su padre gritándole a alguien. Por debajo de la puerta vio un destello verde, seguido de un grito y un golpe seco. Entonces despertó de verdad, con la respiración agitada mirando en todas direcciones. Tardo un rato en convencerse de que seguía en su habitación de Hogwarts, que todo había sido un sueño. Pero le resulto imposible volver a dormirse, ni si quiera se molesto en intentarlo porque ya sabía, que como en las otras noches, no podría. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación, se levanto y regreso a la sala común. La noche anterior la sala estaba completamente vacía y había esperado allí despierta el amanecer, sin embargo esta noche era diferente. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que un joven de cabello azabache estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Al oírla llegar Harry la saludo con una sonrisa y la invito a unirse a él.

¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? - pregunto el chico tratando de romper el silencio.

Supongo que no - respondió ella sin muchas ganas pues sabía lo que preguntaría después.

¿Y por qué no puedes dormir? - dijo él de forma inocente.

Por nada en particular - dijo Hermione tratando de evitar la pregunta de manera descarada.

Si no quieres no tienes porque decírmelo.

No es eso, es solo que tu tienes tus secretos y yo tengo los mios.

Yo no tengo secretos.

Si que los tienes. Hay algo desde que termino el curso pasado que no nos has dicho. Lo sé porque cuando íbamos en el tren de vuelta estabas raro. Y no me digas que era por lo de Sirius porque era diferente.

Esta bien, puede que tenga un secreto - admitio Harry - Pero…..si te lo cuento, ¿me contaras el tuyo?

Claro, por que no. Si tu me cuentas tu secreto, yo te contare el mío, palabra - prometió Hermione.

Pensaba que el chico no sería capaz de contárselo, al menos no en ese momento. Pero se equivoco. Con mucha dificultad al principio Harry comenzó hablarle de su charlar con Dumbledore antes de que acabase el curso. Llego a la parte de la profecía y vio como su amiga abría mucho los ojos, y luego le ponía la mano en el hombro mostrándole su apoyo pero sin interrumpirlo puesto que sabía lo difícil que le resultaría volver a empezar.

Así que ya ves, tengo que ser victima o asesino - dijo Harry con cierta tristeza.

Honestamente Harry, creo que te equivocas. No estarías matando por placer, sino más bien por necesidad, para proteger la vida de muchos inocentes.

Lo sé, pero cuando pienso en ello me preocupa tener que matar aun que sea a Voldemort.

El hecho de que te preocupe tanto demuestra que no eres mala persona, deberías de preocuparte más si no te importase. Y por supuesto como ya sabrás nosotros te apoyaremos en todo - terminó de decir Hermione.

Gracias. Pero no le digas a Ron que te lo he contado a ti primero, es capaz de enfadarse - bromeo Harry tratando de aliviar la tensión.

Tranquilo no le diré nada - prometió la castaña.

Bien, ahora te toca a ti ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Suspendiste uno de tus TIMOS? - bromeo el chico pensando el lo terrible que sería para su amiga que algo así hubiese sucedido.

No - respondió ella mientras su mirada se ensombrecía - Veras, se trata de……

Hermione empezó a contarle su secreto, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre aquello, pero había dado su palabra y ella no tenía por costumbre romper sus promesas. Nada había preparado a Harry para lo que estaba apunto de escuchar. La mente de Hermione retrocedí hasta aquel día a mediados de las vacaciones de verano.

Flasback -

Eran pasadas ya las 12 de la noche y en la residencia de los señores Granger todos dormían tranquilamente. Un suave viento mecía las hojas de los árboles en las calles vacías. De repente el silencio de la noche se vio roto por un fuerte ruido, como si alguien hubiese arrancado de cuajo la puerta principal. Hermione despertó sobre saltada por el estruendo. Trato de agudizar el oído intentando averiguar que era lo que la había despertado. Por debajo de su puerta vio encenderse la luz del pasillo y escucho unos pasos presurosos. Una sombra cruzo por delante de su puerta y acto seguido escucho la voz de su padre gritándole a alguien para que se detuviera.

Hay alguien dentro - susurro Hermione alarmada por un mal presentimiento.

¡Crucio! - escucho decir a una voz fría provente del pasillo.

Vio un destello verde bajo la puerta y escucho el grito de dolor de su padre seguido de un golpe sordo. Salto de la cama, saco su varita que guardaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche y corrió hasta la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Solo tardo segundos en alcanzarla pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo escucho varias veces la maldición y los gritos de sus padres. Abrió la puerta de golpe saliendo al pasillo casi de un salto. Había varios hombres con capa negra y una mascara justo donde terminaba la escalera y su padre cerrándoles el paso.

¡PAPA! - le grito asustada al ver al mortífago.

Hermione, vuelve a tu habitación - le ordeno su padre.

Déjala, después de todo hemos venido hasta aquí por ella - dijo otro mortífago con malicia sacando un libro de tapas negras y letras plateadas - El señor Tenebroso quiere que traduzcas las runas de este libro para él - añadió con cierto desagrado.

Mi hija no va ayudarles. ¡Salgan de mi casa ahora mismo!

El mortífago que sostenía el libro miro al padre de Hermione y alzo su varita.

¡Avada Kedavra! - escucho decir esta vez.

Vio el rayo de luz roja salir de la varita del mortífado y a su padre caer sin vida. La sangre se le helo y quedo completamente paralizada. El grito de su madre la devolvió de inmediato a la realidad.

¡DESMAIUS! - grito y el mortifago que había empezado acercarse a ella cayo al suelo sin sentido.

Luego corrió hacía el cuarto de sus padres tras otros dos mortífagos que de seguro iban atacar a su madre. Uno de ellos se detuvo para hacerle frente.

¡DESMAIUS! - volvió a gritar sin detenerse y el segundo mortifago cayo también.

¡Crucio! - escucho decir a su espalda y antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta, un rayo verde la alcanzo de lleno.

Un agudo dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio en mitad de su carrera y cayese al suelo. La varita se le escapo de la mano y fue a parar a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

¡Avada Kedavra! - escucho de nuevo la maldición imperdonable y vio caer a su madre sin vida.

Cogió la varita y volvió a ponerse en pie. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca 2 rayos verdes la golpearon con fuerza y salio despedida contra la pared del pasillo. El choque fue brutal y volvió a caer al suelo. Con la vista nublándose vio 2 figuras negras borrosas que se acercaban a ella antes de perder el sentido.

Fin del Falshback -

Desperté casi dos semanas después en San Mungo. Me dijeron que poco después de perder la conciencia llegaron Lupin y otros de la Orden, por eso sigo aquí - termino de decir Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

Por eso no respondías a mis cartas - dijo Harry con amargura recordando que en el verano su amiga había dejado de escribirle durante unas 2 semanas y él había pensado que estaba enfadada por una discusión que habían tenido poco antes.

Si. Recuerdo que cuando desperté había un montón de cartas tuyas y de Ron sobre la mesa que había junto a mi cama - dijo ella tratando de desviar un poco la atención del otro asunto.

Lo siento, te atacaron por mi culpa. Si no fueses mi amiga, esto no habría pasado. Seguro que debes odiarme.

No me has escuchado, ¿verdad? Me atacaron y mataron a mis padres porque soy una maldita sabelotodo - le grito molesta.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le paso a tus padres! - le grito Harry.

Ni tu de lo que le paso a Sirius.

Es diferente, tu no fuiste a donde no debías y a buscarte problemas, yo si.

No es diferente. Yo atraje esos problemas a casa de mis padres - dijo la chica con tristeza.

Pero no puedes culparte por lo que Voldemort y sus seguidores han hecho, no son más que asesinos.

Lo sé. Ahora solo intento superarlo.

Ahora entiendo porque no querías ayudarme - dijo el chico recordando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga cuando le pidió ayuda.

No es que no quisiera, es que no me sentía capaz.

Te entiendo, y entenderé si no quieres seguir ayudándome - dijo Harry con total sinceridad a pesar de saber muy bien que sin Hermione era muy probable que no lo lograse.

No, esto me ayuda más de lo que tú crees. Ahora también es personal para mí - dijo ella con determinación sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se le escapasen.

Como tú quieras. Pero no olvides que nos tienes a Ron y a mi para cualquier cosa que necesites - dijo el chico poniendo la mano en su hombro y zarandeándola cariñosamente.

Gracias, Harry - contesto abrazándose al cuello de su amigo que nervioso solo atino a darle pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza a modo de caricia.

**Continuará………..**

**Poco a poco van descubriendo parte del secreto de las runas, aunque aun no han llegado al final del camino. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews, plis.**


	4. 4ª Parte: De viejas historias

**El Velo de la Muerte**

**4ª Parte: De viejas historias**

A la mañana siguiente Harry había decidido hablarle también a Ron sobre la profecía. Le había ido tan bien con Hermione que se sintió animado para contárselo también su amigo. La respuesta del pelirrojo fue más exagerada, aunque muy similar a la que recibió la noche anterior, no dudo en mostrarle su apoyo y comprensión. No sabía bien que hacer con el secreto de Hermione, había tratado de convencerla para que se lo contase también a Ron, pero ella no se sentía muy capaz para repetir su historia otra vez. Y por otro lado no le parecía correcto ser él quien se contase. Hermione le había asegurado que no le importaba si lo hacía, pero cuando trato de contárselo a Ron, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era sacar aquel tema. Al final espero hasta que Ron hizo un comentario sobre las 2 semanas en que Hermione no respondió a sus cartas y él aprovecho para contárselo entonces.

La mañana fue bastante normal. Durante las clases Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza el asunto de la búsqueda de la estatua. Habían pensado en comenzar la búsqueda por el quinto piso, numerosos pasillos que se cruzaban con estatuas y todo tipo. "Por empezar por algo facilito" como había dicho Ron. Suponían que les llevaría tiempo, por lo que decidieron comenzar después de comer para no perder más tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la quinta planta, Ron pudo apreciar que su ironía se había quedado corta, allí no había más estatuas porque había que dejar algunas para ponerlas en otros lugares del castillo. Había un amplio pasillo principal con numerosos corredores que llegaban hasta él. Algunos de esos corredores eran cortos y podían ver el final antes de entrar en ellos, otros en cambio, más amplios, se les perdían de vista sin que pudiesen ver el final. Era como un pequeño laberinto. Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde revisando pasillos, y aun así no terminaron de recorre toda la planta. Para colmo de sus males, cuando dejaron de buscar, aun tenían los deberes por hacer, y pasaron hasta altas horas de la noche acabándolos. Por la mañana, la falta de sueño comenzó a pasarles factura y a duras penas pudieron seguir la primera clase de la mañana, DCAO. Hermione trataba de mantener su mente despierta y atenta a las explicaciones del profesor, mientras que los chicos se esforzaban por seguir con los ojos abiertos. Al terminar la explicación, el profesor Nils apago las luces para pasarles algunas diapositivas. La falta de luz y la suave voz del profesor hicieron que Harry y Ron terminasen durmiéndose. Habían cogido unos sitios al final de la clase en previsión de que algo así pudiera pasar. Incluso a Hermione en semejantes condiciones le estaba costando permanecer despierta. En ese estado de semiinconsciencia le pareció que alguien le hablaba. "Ten cuidado o te quedaras dormida" le pareció escuchar decir a una suave y amable voz. Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar la voz y se volvió buscando a la persona que le había hablado, pero ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haberlo hecho y el profesor parecía inmerso en su explicación de las diapositivas. Tal vez había estado apunto de dormirse y lo había soñado. Por fin la clase llegaba a su fin y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Harry despertó de inmediato en cuanto la luz volvió y le dio un codazo a Ron para que despertase también, con tanto atino que le quito el brazo que le servia de apoyo y Ron se dio un pequeño golpe con la mesa.

- Sobre mi mesa tienen corregidos los trabajos que me entregaron el otro día, recójanlos antes de irse - les indico el profesor mientras retiraba las diapositivas del proyector y preparaba otras nuevas para la siguiente clase.

Hermione se levanto y fue en busca de los trabajos de los tres mientras sus dos amigos recogían sus cosas perezosamente, aun medio dormidos. Justo cuando estaba en la mesa rebuscando entre el barullo de papeles, que hasta hacía un momento había sido un montón perfectamente ordenado, Héctor llego a la mesa para guardar las diapositivas que ya no le servían.

- Señorita Granger - dijo sin mirarla mientras rebuscaba algo en el cajón.

- ¿Si? - pregunto ella dejando de buscar.

- Le vendría bien tratar de conseguir una piedra de Idrisil - le dijo alzando la vista y sonriendo con un gesto amable antes de volver a donde se encontraba el proyector.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, la piedra de Idrisil era un objeto mágico bastante especial, que tenía efectos sobre el sueño. No solo permitía dormir a quienes por algún motivo no podían, además garantizaba un sueño tranquilo, es decir sin pesadillas. Por desgracia no era para nada fácil de conseguir. La chica aparto enseguida la idea de que su profesor pudiese saber algo sobre sus pesadillas, seguramente solo se lo había dicho porque le había visto cara de sueño, aunque cuando lo dijo le dio la impresión de que él lo sabía, sabía lo de sus pesadillas. Claro, que a lo mejor, de donde él venía no era tan difícil de conseguir la piedra de Idrisil.

Al terminar las clases, tras el almuerzo y haber hecho los deberes, los tres regresaron al quinto piso para seguir con la búsqueda donde la habían dejado el día anterior.

Les llevo unos 3 días revisarlos por completo sin que encontraran ni rastro de la estatua de la dama de blanco. El viernes, Hermione tenía una libre, Ron y Harry tenían Adivinación, así que decidió comenzar a revisar el sexto piso ella sola. Era un pasillo amplio bien iluminado aunque bastante solitario y a esa hora en que una gran mayoría de alumnos estaban en clase aun lo parecía más. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo vacío hasta llegar a un ponto en que se dividía en tres caminos. El pasillo que había seguido desde que entro en la sexta planta seguía de frente, los otros dos caminos se situaban a izquierda y derecha. La chica observo los tres pasillos detenidamente, desde donde estaba parecían iguales, pero finalmente se decidió a seguir de frente. Dio un paso decidido y se detuvo.

- No, no es por ahí - se dijo así misma.

No sabía porque, pero estaba segura de que ese no era el camino. Volvió a mirar los otros dos pasillos y se concentro en la elección del camino correcto. Primero miro con cuidado uno y luego el otro. Se detuvo en el pasillo de la izquierda, era ese, no sabía porque pero estaba segura. Había sido como si alguien le susurrase la respuesta al oído, a decir verdad, por un instante le pareció que alguien le hablaba. Sin perder tiempo torció a la izquierda. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, no podía estar lejos, lo sentía. Acelero el paso cada vez más sin darse cuente de que había comenzado a correr. Aquel pasillo describía una especie de curva por eso no podía verse el final desde el pasillo principal que no tardo en perder de vista. Tras unos minutos que le parecieron interminables, por fin la vio, una estatua de piedra blanca como la nieve iluminada por la luz que entraba a través de una ventana cercana. Lentamente fue deteniendo su carrera hasta detenerse frente a la estatua. Era una mujer joven con un vestido largo y una capa con capucha que no escondía totalmente su rostro. Entre las manos sostenía la vela de la llama eterna. Paso largo rato contemplando maravillada la estatua de la Dama de blanco. Casi se había olvidado del motivo por el cual la buscaba cuando vio unos símbolos en el pedestal en el que se encontraba, justo a los pies de la estatua. En su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa. Se trataba de una inscripción rúnica, pero a diferencia de las runas de los pergaminos, estas, aunque antiguas y escritas al revés, sí las conocía. Saco un pequeño espejo que llevaba en su mochila y comenzó a leerlas.

"Pronuncia el nombre del Maestro y una respuesta tendrás"

Consulto su reloj, hacía unos minutos que la clase de Adivinación había terminado. Seguramente Harry y Ron ya iban de camino al Gran comedor. No estaba muy segura de que fuese muy sensato moverse de allí antes de obtener una respuesta, puesto que aquella estatua no siempre aparecía en el mismo lugar. Fue entonces cuando escucho las voces de sus dos amigos. Se oían bastante lejos, seguramente estaban en el pasillo principal.

- Te digo Harry, que Hermione debe estar comiendo ya. Mira la hora que es, es hora de estar comiendo no de buscar estatuas fantasma - se quejo el pelirrojo porque lo habían arrastrado hasta el sexto piso sin permitirle ir al comedor antes.

- Es Hermione, seguro que aun sigue por aquí - volvió a insistir Harry.

- Vale, supongamos que sigue aquí, ¿sabes tu donde esta?

Harry abrió la boca para responder pero se dio cuenta de que Ron llevaba razón, no tenía la mas mínima idea de por donde había empezado a buscar Hermione.

- ¡HARRY! ¡RON! ¡POR AQUÍ! - los llamo Hermione apartándose solo unos pocos pasos de la estatua para no perderla de vista.

- Esta justo por allí - le dijo el moreno señalando al pasillo curvado que había a su izquierda como si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio.

Los dos chicos recorrieron en pasillo a paso ligero y llegaron hasta el lugar de donde procedía la voz de Hermione.

- La he encontrado - dijo ella muy entusiasmada al verlos llegar.

- Ya lo veo - dijo Ron acercándose a la estatua.

- Mirad esto - dijo ella señalando las runas a los pies de la estatua.

- No, más runas no por favor - se lamento Ron.

- No, estas si sé leerlas.

- ¿Y que dicen? - pregunto Harry impaciente sintiendo que ya estaba muy cerca.

- "Pronuncia el nombre del Maestro y una respuesta tendrás". Es una invocación - se apresuro aclarar.

- ¿Y quien es el Maestro ese y que se supone debemos hacer para la invocación esa? - pregunto el pelirrojo impaciente por acabar y bajar a comer.

- Es muy sencillo, pronuncias su nombre y seguramente aparecerán nuevas runas mostrando lo que queremos saber - le aclaro la chica.

- Bien, pues cuando quieras - la animo Harry deseoso de conocer la respuesta.

- Eso, date prisa que hay hambre - la apresuro Ron.

- Vale, vale, ya voy. En nombre de Hades - dijo Hermione en voz alta y clara.

Los tres jóvenes dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando la piedra crujió y comenzó a moverse cobrando vida.

- Inteligente me pareces, y por eso con una pista voy a recompensarte. La historia de los Guardianes has de hallar y el origen de las runas encontraras - comenzó a decir la estatua con gesto serio.

Los tres se habían quedado mudos de la impresión y solo acertaban a mirar con asombro a la estatua. Por fin Hermione salio del trance y hablo.

- ¿Dónde encontrare esa historia? - pregunto ella medio escondida detrás de Harry.

- Busca a las arpías, ellas te la pueden contar. Pero te prevengo, un precio te pedirán - concluyo la Dama blanca y su voz resonó con eco por el pasillo.

Después de su advertencia, la estatua volvió a quedarse inmóvil, la aparente vida que había cobrado minutos antes desapareció y ahora no era mas que un mero adorno. Los tres seguían aun algo impresionados, no todos los días les hablaba una estatua.

- Estupendo, más acertijos - se quejo Ron.

- Bueno, no es que sea un acertijo muy complicado, Ron. Solo hay que buscar a esas arpías y preguntarles por la historia de los Guardianes - dijo Harry tratando de ser optimista.

- Claro, seguramente en esa historia encontraremos la clave para descifrar el misterio de las runas. El problema es que no sé donde podemos encontrar arpías en Hogwarts - dijo Hermione analizando la situación.

- Yo si. En el bosque prohibido. Fred y George tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con ellas en una de sus visitas privadas al bosque. No acabaron peor porque Hagrid los encontró a tiempo - dijo Ron con gesto divertido.

- Bien, pues ya sabemos donde están. Ahora vamos a comer y después ya veremos como nos colamos en el bosque prohibido sin que nos vea Hagrid - dijo Harry comenzando a caminar.

- ¿No sería más fácil ir ahora que seguramente Hagrid estará comiendo? - propuso Hermione.

Harry se detuvo y considerando seriamente la propuesta que acababa de hacer.

- ¡¿Qué! No, no, no, no. Mejor comemos ahora, que Hermione tiene mala cara - se apresuro a decir Ron al ver que Harry se detenía para considerar la propuesta de la chica - Y tu también, Harry. Además si no como pronto moriré de hambre, y no os gustaría cargar con ese peso sobre vuestras conciencias, ¿verdad? Pues andando - concluyo y empezó a empujarlos para que caminasen.

- Vale, entendido, Ron. Ya vamos, no hace falta que empujes - dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar sin necesidad de la ayuda.

El chico del pelo negro observo a su amiga de reojo mientras el pelirrojo los apresuraba para llegar cuanto antes al Gran Comedor. La verdad es que Hermione estaba algo pálida, seguramente últimamente no descansaba demasiado bien. Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, sabia que tenía parte de culpa o al menos así lo sentía él.

Después de un buen almuerzo, Ron se mostró dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa. Por desgracia el trío se vio obligado a posponer su visita al bosque prohibido, los 2 chicos tenían entrenamiento de Quidich. El próximo domingo era el primer partido y la capitana quería tenerlo todo bien amarrado para que saliera a la perfección. A Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia esto, por alguna razón se sentía inquieta siempre que se retrasaban, aunque todavía tenían mes y medio por delante. Cuando se quedo sola, pensó en hacer una visita a Hagrid, pero no lo encontró en su cabaña. Sin darse cuenta, la joven de cabello castaño enmarañado llego al límite del bosque. En medio de una especie de trance, sus piernas la habían llevado hasta allí sin preguntarle antes. Bueno, Ron y Harry tenían entrenamiento, pero ella nunca dijo que los esperaría. Por otro lado aquel era el momento perfecto, no había nadie allí. Y solo sería un momento. Ron les había hablado del lugar exacto donde se encontraban las arpías mientras se dirigían al comedor. Solo había que seguir el sendero y no dejarlo hasta llegar a un claro a unos 500 metros. Sus dudas se disiparon y sin pensarlo más entro en el bosque prohibido. Instantes después, un hombre cubierto por una capa con capucha negra la siguió entrando también en el bosque. Al principio seguir el camino fue fácil, el sendero estaba bien definido, pero a medida que se iba internando más en el bosque, el camino iba desapareciendo bajo la vegetación, dificultando no solo el caminar por el, sino también el seguirlo. Era evidente que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie iba por allí. Tras un rato caminando sin detenerse, cuando le pareció que ya no podía estar demasiado lejos, y aun no había ni rastro del claro, comenzó a creer que tal vez aquello no había sido tan buena idea. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que el claro hubiese desaparecido bajo la espesa vegetación, al igual que el camino. En ese caso si iba a ser un verdadero problema para dar con él. La túnica se le enganchaba en los matorrales a cada paso y le costaba avanzar. Empezaba a creer que tal vez se había salido del sendero cuando por fin salió a un claro. La vegetación desaparecía de golpe como si la hubiesen cortado y comenzaba el claro. Más o menos en el medio había un árbol colosal y un poco antes una gran piedra que recordaba. Al fijarse en la copa del árbol, Hermione pudo ver nidos de arpías en las ramas más fuertes y altas. Echo un vistazo antes de salir de entre la vegetación, y todo parecía estar despejado, así que se aventuro a salir. Se dirigió sus pasos con cautela hacia el pie del árbol mientras agudizaba el oído para captar cualquier sonido. Estaba muy cerca de la gran roca, a unos pocos metros del pie del árbol. Un graznido sobre su cabeza le hizo alzar la vista justo a tiempo para tirarse al suelo y esquivar a una arpía que se había lanzado en picado sobre ella. La arpía paso casi rozándola y volvió a elevarse llegando casi al borde del claro delimitado por la espesa vegetación, donde viro bruscamente para regresar hasta la enorme roca y posarse sobre ella. Hermione levanto la cabeza para mirarla aun tendida en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantarse. Allí, moviéndose inquieta varios metros por encima de ella, se encontraba su atacante. La mitad superior del cuerpo era el de una mujer, aunque en la cabeza tenía plumas en lugar de pelo y de la espalda le salían dos grandes alas, sus piernas cubiertas de plumas terminaban en unas garras simulares a las de las rapaces aunque bastante más grandes y amenazadora. Mitad humana, mitad pájaro, así era la criatura que ahora la vigilaba con sus pequeños ojos ambarinos. La altura le daba una posición privilegiada para realizar un nuevo ataque en cuanto hiciera ademán de ponerse en pie.

- ¿Qué has venido hacer aquí? Y más te vale que me guste la respuesta - advirtió la arpía.

- He venido a preguntaros algo muy importante que necesito saber - respondió Hermione levantando más el cuello para poder verla.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que responderé a tu pregunta? - dijo la mujer-pájaro en tono burlón.

- La Dama de blanco me dijo que debía buscaros, que vosotras me diríais lo que necesito saber para…. - Hermione no acabo la frase dudando de si debía hablarle sobre las runas misteriosas.

- ¿Para? - la animo a seguir.

- Para poder leer unas extrañas runas - decidió decirle la verdad, pues no estaba en posición de arriesgarse a contar una mentira y ser descubierta.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie de Hogwarts venía por aquí haciendo esa pregunta. Levántate del suelo - le ordeno bajando de la roca y posándose a unos pocos metros de ella.

Hermione se puso en pie y se sacudió la túnica llena de tierra.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto la arpía dejando de mirarla amenazadoramente por primera vez.

- Eh, Hermione, Hermione Granger - respondió algo nerviosa.

- Bien Hermione, mi nombre es Kali y supongo que quieres que te hable sobre la historia de los Guardianes.

- Si, eso es - dijo ella entusiasmada.

- No sé si lo sabrás, pero esto tiene un precio - dijo Kali.

- Si, la Dama de blanco me lo dijo, aunque no me dijo cual era exactamente - respondió ella recordando la advertencia de la estatua, imaginando que no se refería a dinero.

- Eso es algo que yo decido. Lo que deseas saber es algo muy importante y tiene un precio muy especial. La pregunta es si serás capas de entregar lo que voy a pedirte.

Hermione no dijo nada, guardo silencio a la espera de que pusiera precio a la información que quería.

- Lo que voy a pedirte es, ese colgante - dijo señalando al colgante dorada que era la inicial del nombre de la chica y colgaba de su cuello.

- ¿Esto? - pregunto ella apretándolo con fuerza mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

Siempre llevaba el colgante bajo la camisa del uniforme, pero al caer al suelo debía haberse salido. Aquel era un objeto muy especial para ella, no era un simple colgante, se lo habían regalado sus padres el día en que recibió la carta de Hogwarts después de decirle lo orgullosos que se sentían de ella. Desde entonces lo había llevado siempre consigo.

- Ese es mi precio. La decisión es tuya. Así que píenselo bien antes de responder - le dijo la arpía.

No le resultaba nada fácil lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo sabía bien que era lo más correcto.

- La vida de una persona no puede estar por encima de algo material, ni tampoco ayudar a un amigo - dijo infinita tristeza mientras desabrochaba la cadena y entregaba la H dorada a la arpía - Acepto tu precio.

La arpía tomo el colgante y lo observo. No lo había pedido por su valor económico, sino por el valor sentimental que intuía tenía para la joven.

- Ahora escucha y pon atención. Los Guardianes surgieron por la necesidad de hacer frente a un mal que asolaba el planeta y que no tiene nombre, nunca nadie se atrevió a dárselo. Hades, el Señor del otro mundo, fue quien adiestro a los 6 primeros. A los Dioses no les estaba permitido intervenir directamente en los asuntos de los humanos pues ello tiene consecuencias que hasta los propios Dioses temían. Pero si podían hacerlo de manera indirecta. Por eso eligió a 6 seres de poder igual al del mal sin nombres, vosotros los llamáis titanes, y les enseño la magia necesaria para hacerle frente. Parte de esa magia estaba encerrada en un tipo de runas muy especial y complejo.

- ¿Se refiere a las runas que trato de descifrar? - pregunto Hermione.

- Exacto. Aquella magia era demasiado poderosa para trasmitirla a cualquiera, por ello los 6 titanes se convirtieron también en guardianes de ese saber. El mal sin nombre trasmitió algunos peligrosos conjuros a magos oscuros, y se hizo necesario transmitir parte de la magia que habían aprendido los Guardianes, algunos magos que no habían pasado al lado oscuro. Sin embargo, las runas que empleaban los Guardianes eran una magia demasiado fuerte para los magos humanos, por ello se descompusieron en 2 tipos de runas menos poderosas y más sencillas. En teoría es posible obtener las primeras uniendo las 2 ultimas, pero no es algo fácil de hacer. No es como un rompecabezas donde las piezas encajan en los huecos y cualquiera puede verlos. Piensa que estos son unos símbolos mágicos que solo empleaban los Guardianes, y necesitaras tener sangre de titanes en tus venas con la fuerza suficiente para poder ver esas conexiones que al resto se le escapan.

- Entonces, si no tengo sangre de titanes, ¿no podré leerlas? - pregunto Hermione sintiendo que todas sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

- Así es. Pero deben pensar que es posible que la tengas cuando te han entregado el fragmento que sea para que lo leas - respondió Kali.

- Bueno, no me lo dieron a mí, en realidad lo recibió un amigo y pensó que yo podría ayudarle, pero sin duda debe de ser él quien pueda leerlo - dijo Hermione volviendo a recuperar algo de esperanza al pensar que tal vez Harry si podría leerlas.

- Los guardianes nunca comenten errores, los fragmentos a descifrar siempre llegan a la persona adecuada. Sin duda han utilizado a tu amigo para hacértelo llegar - dijo la arpía con rotundidad.

- ¿Quiere decir que si no he podido leerlas hasta ahora, es porque no tengo sangre de titanes y entonces no podré hacerlo nunca? - pregunto Hermione aun más desesperanzada.

- Por supuesto que no, la sangre de los titanes se ha mezclado mucho a lo largo del tiempo, muy pocos tienen sangre pura de titanes. Digamos que la parte de ti que posibilitara que puedas leer las runas estaba aletargada, por eso esta búsqueda, para hacer que despierte. Todos los acertijos y la búsqueda hasta ahora, han sido pruebas para ir preparándote.

Hermione guardo silencio tratando de procesar y asimilar toda la información recibida. Un graznido de la arpía la saco de su trance.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que querías saber. Así que te sugiero que salgas de nuestros dominios - le dijo extendiendo las alas.

- Espera un momento, aun no me has dicho que 2 runas debo unir para poder leer las runas misteriosas. Hay demasiados tipos de runas como para probar con todos.

- Veo que no me has escuchado. Tendrás que utilizar tu intuición para averiguar que runas son. Ese es un dato que cualquiera que no sea un Guardián desconoce. Ahora márchate - le dijo en tono de advertencia y con un fuerte batir de alas se elevo regresando a los nidos del árbol.

Intuición, a ella no se le daban bien esas cosas. Aunque por otro lado había sido intuición lo que la había llevado hasta la estatua de la Dama de blanco, y si lo pensaba bien, siendo sincera, ella nunca creyó que la estatua estuviese en la quinta planta. Tal vez si que tuviese algo de intuición. Camino arrastrando casi los pies para regresar por el camino que había venido. Se detuvo frente a la barrera de plantas y echo una última mirada hacía el árbol.

- Solo era un estúpido colgante - susurro con tristeza.

Luego se volvió y alargo la mano para apartar los matorrales algo aplastados por donde había llegado. Justo cuando su mano toco las primeras hojas, los matorrales se agitaron con brusquedad y Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás apartándose un poco de ellos. El corazón se le disparo y contuvo la respiración mientras miraba con horror a los matorrales. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero se le hicieron eternos y de repente de entre la vegetación surgió la imponente figura de un hombre con un abrigo de piel de topo.

- ¡Hagrid! - chillo ella aliviada al ver al semigigante.

- ¿Hermione? Esto es increíble. Pensé que encontraría algún alumno travieso pero nunca a ti. Vamos, salgamos de aquí - dijo soltando un bufido y volviéndose para regresar por donde había venido.

- ¿Cómo sabías que había alguien en el bosque? - pregunto ella intrigada.

- Vi unas huellas que entraban en el bosque y no estaban antes de que me fuera. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tu aquí? - pregunto Hagrid algo enfadado.

- Oh, bueno, yo tenía que buscar unos ingredientes para la clase de pociones - mintió ella.

Hagrid se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla con gesto severo al principio pero pronto se ablando.

- Sabes que si me lo hubiese dicho yo te los habría traído.

- Iba a pedírtelo, pero no estabas en la cabaña así que pensé en entrar yo a buscarlos yo misma. Lo siento. No te enfades, por favor - se disculpo.

- No tiene importancia. No me he enfadado, solo me he asustado. Al verte ahí me dio miedo pensar que no hubiese llegado a tiempo y algo te hubiese pasado.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Ya lo veo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo de este verano……….No debí decir eso, no debí decirlo. Lo siento, no era mi intención, se me escapo - dijo Hagrid apenado volviendo a detenerse para mirarla.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta, aunque pensaba que no lo sabrías - dijo ella poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo de Hagrid.

- Dumbledore me lo contó. ¿Qué tal estas? - pregunto Hagrid.

- Bueno, he estado mejor en otras ocasiones, pero en fin - le dolía a horrores tener que hablar de aquello.

- Lamento muchísimo tu perdida.

- Gracias..

- Anda vamos, salgamos de aquí y te invitare a tomar un té. Hace mucho que no me visitas, pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi - dijo Hagrid para cambiar de tema fingiendo enfadarse mientras la miraba por encima del hombro.

- No, claro que no, hoy he venido y no estabas - se defendió ella.

- bueno, entonces tendré que perdonártelo.

Los dos siguieron caminando por el bosque en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. A Hermione el camino de vuelta se le hizo más fácil con Hagrid delante abriendo el camino. Poco a poco sus voces se fueron apagando y el claro de las arpías quedo en silencio de nuevo. Cerca de allí el hombre de la capa negra los vio alejarse oculto entre la espesa vegetación. Cuando se perdieron de vista y sus voces dejaron de oírse, se volvió y entro en el claro. De nuevo, Kali, la arpía que había atacado a Hermione se lanzo en picado desde lo alto del árbol atacando al nuevo intruso. El hombre de la capa la esquivo con un hábil movimiento sin a penas moverse del sitio. Kali viro en el borde del claro y volvió a posarse sobre la roca mirandolo sorprendida.

- Nunca nadie antes había esquivado así uno de mis ataques ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? - grazno furiosa.

- Negocios. Creo que tienes algo que me interesa y yo tengo algo que estoy seguro te interesara - aclaro el encapuchado mostrándole un botecito con unas señillas dentro.

- Si, tal vez si podamos llegar a un acuerdo después de todo - admitió la arpía con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

**Continuará………..**

**Calixta: **Como ya habrás visto, Hermione si que ayudo a Harry y lo de las pesadillas supongo que también habrás adivinado que era por lo de sus padres. Si te desvelo toda la trama, la historia pierde toda su gracia.

**thenolifeking102: **Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. No te preocupes, ya estoy pensando en un buen castigo.

**Laura P.E.: **Gracias por el comentario sobre mi historia y por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, ya lo he cambiado. Siento haber tardado en actualizar.

**Melo: **jejeje, gracias. A mi también me gustaría que volviese en los libros, no me gusto que muriese en el último.

**Aidee: **Gracias y perdona el retraso

**Hermione ya sabe más acerca de las runas, ahora solo queda la parte difícil, leerlas. Aun me guardo una sorpresa para esa parte. A partir de ahora Harry se va a preocupar mucho más por Hermione. Bueno, ya estoy dejando muchas pistas. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Dejad reviews, plis.**


	5. 5ª Parte:“Alohomora”Y la puerta se abrio

**El Velo de la Muerte**

**5ª Parte: "Alohomora" Y la puerta se abrió**

Cuando unas horas más tarde, Ron y Harry regresaron del campo de Quidich, Hermione les contó todo lo que había averiguado en el bosque prohibido. Al principio Harry se enfado un poco, pero en seguida se le paso. Al terminar su historia, Hermione se mostró bastante preocupada ante la perspectiva de no ser capaz de leer las runas.

- Ni si quiera me he atrevido a mirarlas otra vez. Temo que al verlas me de cuenta de que no podré ayudarte - dijo la chica apenada.

- Cuando Dumbledore me dio los pergaminos, supe desde el principio que tú podrías leerlas - le dijo Harry

- Pero…… - comenzó a objetar Hermione.

- No, Harry tiene razón y yo también creo que puedes leer los dibujillos esos. Desde que te conozco nunca ha habido algo que no hayas podido hacer- le dijo Ron.

- No son dibujillos, ron. Son runas. Y gracias por vuestro apoyo - dijo ella con un ligera sonrisa sintiendo algo más de confianza en si misma.

- Venga, vamos a subir a dejar las escobas y los 3 bajamos a cenar. Ya mañana habrá tiempo de comprobar lo que sea - dijo Harry antes de que él y Ron subieran a su habitación.

Hermione decidió esperarlos en la sala común donde ya no había nadie, de vez en cuando bajaba alguien para ir a cenar, pero nada más. La chica miro su mochila donde guardaba los 3 pergaminos, Harry tenía razón, mañana era sábado y tendría tiempo de comprobar tranquilamente si era capaz o no de descifrar las runas. Si, mañana tendría tiempo, pero ella no podía esperar tanto. Se aseguro de que no bajaba nadie en ese momento y se apresuro a ocupar una de las mesas vacías. Abrió la mochila y saco los pergaminos de conjuro.

- Solo un vistazo rápido, no hace falta que intente leerlo, así podré ir pensando en que runas son las que busco - se dijo.

Recorrió la primera página con la mirada antes de centrar su atención en la primera runa. No le decía nada. Se fijo en la de a lado y tampoco. Decidió entonces observar la primera frase completa, pero tampoco parecía dar resultado. Inhalo y exhalo aire tratando de tranquilizar un poco su acelerado pulso. Recordó lo que le dijo la arpía sobre la intuición, y decidió ponerlo en marcha. Se concentro en algunos de los tipos de runas más antiguas y al igual que ocurrió en el pasillo de la sexta planta, la respuesta pareció clara. Tomo un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Cuando Harry y Ron volvieron a bajar encontraron a Hermione aun sentada en la mesa en un rincón algo apartado.

- Vamos, Hermione - la llamo Ron, pero ella ni siquiera lo escucho

- ¿Hermione? - dijo esta vez Harry tratando de captar su atención sin conseguirlo.

La vieron con la vista fija en algo que tenía sobre la mesa. Los 2 se miraron confundidos y se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba su amiga. Cuando llegaron junto a ella pudieron ver que lo que atraía tan poderosamente su atención, sobre la mesa estaba la primera hoja del conjuro y a su lado un pergamino garabateado con la letra de Hermione. En la mano tenía su varita.

- Lo has…. -comenzó a decir Ron sorprendido.

- Aun no estoy segura. Es un poco raro - dijo ella en voz baja.

- Haz la prueba - pidió Harry impaciente sin apartar la vista del pergamino.

Hermione asintió y apunto con su varita a la cabecera de la hoja. El pulso le temblaba, respiro hondo y los 3 contuvieron la respiración.

- **Alohomora** - dijo la chica con voz clara y alta.

Escucharon un chirrido como de un cierre y atónitos vieron como el dragón del escudo parpadeaba y agitaba las alas. El dragón volvió la cabeza hacia la primera línea y soplo una especie de fuego de pequeños destellos. Las primeras runas se iluminaron y comenzaron a cambiar. Las runas se convirtieron en algo que hasta Harry y Ron pudieron leer, se convirtieron en letras normales.

- "Este conjuro te ayudara a revertir el efecto del Velo de la Muerte" - leyó Ron en voz alta.

- Solo es la primera línea - dijo Hermione.

- Puede, pero ahora sabes que puedes leer esto - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿A caso lo dudabas? Ella siempre lo sabe todo - dijo Ron en tono burlón y los tres se echaron a reír.

- Bueno, por hoy ya esta bien. Aun hay mucho tiempo, así guardemos esto y bajemos a cenar - dijo Harry recogiendo los pergaminos de la mesa para guardarlos en su habitación.

Sabía que si se los dejaba a Hermione era capaz de pasarse la noche en vela para traducirlos. Después de que Harry regresara, el trío bajo por fin al Gran Comedor. Hermione les explico que según creía ella, las runas no eran el conjuro, sino pequeños hechizos que revelaban fragmente a fragmento el conjuro completo. Una vez llegaron al comedor, les fue imposible seguir hablando de lo sucedido momentos antes, aunque por el momento no había mucho mas de lo que hablar. En mitad de la cena el chillido de un pájaro hizo que todo el comedor quedase en silencio y alzasen la vista para ver entrar un halcón. La rapaz voló hasta la mesa de los profesores. Al verla llegar el profesor Nils se puso en pie y alzo un poco el brazo para que el ave se posara. Hasta ese momento nadie le había visto un gesto tan serio. Con el halcón apoyado en su brazo volvió a sentarse con todas las miradas fijas aun en él. El director dirigió una mira a los alumnos y el murmullo regreso. Algunos siguieron mirando a la mesa de los profesores, pero la mayoría regreso a su cena.

- Es un poco tarde para el correo, ¿no? - comento Ron sin darle mucha importancia.

- Lo es. Me pregunto que habrá recibido - dijo Hermione intrigada sin apartar la vista del profesor.

- A lo mejor alguna carta de su casa - sugirió Harry.

- Tal vez - acepto Hermione no muy convencida.

La mañana del sábado, Hermione despertó bien descansada después de un reparador sueño sin pesadillas. Era la primera vez después de muchos días en que un mal sueño no la despertaba en mitad de la noche. Aquel fue un día bastante más tranquilo, el más tranquilo desde que había regresado a Hogwarts. Los 3 empezaron hacer sus deberes en la biblioteca bastante pronto, tenían un buen montón de deberes y debían empezar pronto si querían acabarlos todos. El domingo no contaba, ya que había partido de Quidich, por lo tanto solo tenían el sábado para hacerlos todos. Como de costumbre Hermione fue la primera en empezar y no mucho después se le unió Harry. Ron seguía en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Hermione se volvió al notar que alguien se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla.

- Hola - la saludo Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya has desayunado? ¿Y Ron? - pregunto ella al ver que el pelirrojo no lo acompañaba.

- Sigue en el comedor, repitiendo su desayuno - respondió el chico mientras apartaba la mochila de Hermione de la silla que había junto a ella y se sentaba.

- Es verdad, olvidaba que hoy ponían su desayuno preferido - respondió Hermione divertida.

- Si. Oye Hermione ¿qué tal has dormido esta noche? - pregunto Harry con la culpabilidad reflejada en su mirada.

- Pues la verdad es que si - respondió ella con sinceridad.

- ¿En serio? ¿No has tenido pesadillas? - pregunto Harry no muy convencido.

- No, ni una sola - dijo Hermione aliviada.

- Me alegra oír eso. Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, aunque en realidad tu lo estas haciendo todo, jejeje - rió el nerviosamente pasándose la mano por el pelo - Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti, para que dejaras de tener pesadillas por ejemplo, sé que en parte las tiene porque las runas del conjuro te recuerdan a……..bueno, tu ya me entiendes - dijo en un tono más serio.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio. Esto, me ayuda a superarlo. No fui capaz de salvar a mis padres, pero si consigo ayudarte a salvar a Sirius, quizás deje de sentirme como una inútil - dijo ella con una amarga sonrisa.

- Tu no eres una inútil - dijo Harry como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo - Dejaste KO a dos mortífagos, pocas brujas de tu edad hacen eso. Además eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, yo no habría descifrado esas runas en la vida - añadió Harry muy convencido.

- Gracias.

Cuando Ron llego, Harry y Hermione ya habían empezado los deberes y él ocupo el lugar que habían guardado para él a regañadientes. La biblioteca no era el sitio preferido del pelirrojo. No mucho después las mesas de la biblioteca empezaron a llenarse de alumnos. Las semanas en que había partido de Quidich se notaban especialmente, porque los sábados en la biblioteca no cabía un alfiler. Hermione tenía amontonados en la mesa a su al rededor libros de todas las asignaturas, formaban algo así como un escudo tras el cual era casi imposible verla. En la misma mesa se encontraban Neville, Seamus Dean, y un poco más aya, Ginny y Luna. La chica rubia de mirada soñadora le mostraba un mapa a la pelirroja que se limitaba asentir mientras la escuchaba. Luna había marcado en el mapa los lugares que había visitado ese verano cuando había ido con su padre a buscar los snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Ellas eran de los afortunados que no tenían demasiados trabajos y habían tenido tiempo de acabarlo el viernes.

- El profesor Nils me sugirió que buscase un poco más al sur de esta zona - dijo Luna señalando por debajo de un área marcada por un circulo rojo.

Ron bufo molesto apretando la pluma contra el pergamino.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le pregunto Ginny.

- Ese profesor, es un poco raro ¿no os pares? Yo creo que oculta algo - dijo Ron dejando la pluma sobre la mesa y sacando su varita para borrar un rayajo que había hecho sin querer.

- No sé, a mi me gusta - dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si, claro, a todAs os gusta - dijo Ron poniendo especial énfasis en la a - pero eso es solo porque es mono - añadió.

- Ahí te has quedado corto, ron. Es mucho más que mono. Solo estas celoso - le respondió su hermana entre risitas haciendo que volviese a resoplar.

- Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman - le dijo Harry divertido - Anda, mejor sigue con tu tarea, que aun te queda un rato.

- ¿Hermione, tu no crees que oculta algo? - pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de buscar el apoyo de su amiga.

- No lo sé, Ron. Puede, todos tenemos algún secreto. Lo que es seguro es que si no te pones hacer los deberes en serio, no los acabaras nunca. Y luego no vengas a pedirme que te deje copiar los míos - le dijo la castaña.

Ron no tuvo más remedio que seguir haciendo sus deberes. De vez en cuando lo oían murmurar por lo bajo cosas inteligibles.

Por la tarde, Hermione logro convencer a Harry para que le dejase los pergaminos del conjuro. Después de que hubiese pasado toda la mañana haciendo los deberes, el chico opinaba que era mejor descansar un poco. El problema fue encontrar un lugar tranquilo. Finalmente, fue Ron quien les dio una solución, la sala de los menesteres. Así fue como convirtieron aquella habitación, que les había servido el curso anterior como lugar para sus reuniones del ED, en una sala de estudio. Había una enorme mesa en el centro de la sala sobre la que Hermione tenía algunos libros, hojas en blanco, un bote de tinta y los pergaminos, cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarla. Alrededor de la mesa había varias sillas bastante cómodas, y en el resto de la habitación un par de sillones. Pasaron allí algunas horas, sin que la joven de ojos miel lograse ningún resultado positivo. Al parecer, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que suponían.

En los siguientes días no avanzaron mucho más. Las siguientes líneas no fueron tan fáciles de traducir como la primera y después de 3 días solo había llegado a la mitad del primer pergamino. Tal y como había supuesto Hermione, las runas eran hechizos que al pronunciarlos revelaban una nueva parte del conjuro. Algo parecido al mapa del merodeador, un hechizo que revela el verdadero contenido, algo así como una clave. No siempre se unían las mismas runas y la verdad era bastante complicado ver la conexión. Por más que la chica había intentado explicarles el modo en que las runas se unían, ninguno de los 2 chicos lograba verlo. Por lo tanto solo podían ayudarla buscando en los libros o en cosas así, y se pasaban más rato sin hacer nada. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Y si usamos el "Revela tus secretos"? - pregunto Harry entusiasmado con la idea de poder ser útil.

- No sé Harry, no creo que sea tan fácil - dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

- ¿Qué es el "Revela tus secretos"? - pregunto Ron.

- Es un hechizo para hacer que las cosas ocultas o escritas con tinta invisible aparezcan - explico Hermione - Es bastante sencillo, solo apuntas al papel y pronuncias el conjuro.

- Ahm. Pues podemos probar, por intentarlo no perdemos nada - dijo Ron.

- Claro. A ver, déjame. Revela tus secretos - dijo Harry apuntando con su varita al pergamino que ya estaba medio traducido - Aaaa- se quejo el chico del pelo azabache sintiendo como si alguien le quemase y retiro la mano instintivamente con un gesto de dolor.

- ¡Harry! - chillo su amiga.

- No es nada - trato de tranquilizarla él.

- Déjame ver - dijo ella tomando su mano para ver unas pequeñas quemaduras en las yemas de los dedos - No parece muy grave, creo que con un poco de ungüento bastara - añadió estrechando la mirada.

- A lo mejor es porque este ya estaba empezado. Déjame probar con uno de los otros - dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo el segundo de los pergaminos.

Antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiese hacer algo para de tenerlo, Ron pronuncio el hechizo. Acto seguido el pergamino se enrollo sobre si mismo y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza siguiéndolo por toda la habitación como si una mano invisible lo elevase en el aire. En un acto reflejo, Harry en volvió con sus brazos a Hermione, usando su cuerpo a modo de escudo, mientras Ron corría por toda la habitación perseguido por el pergamino. Después de un rato, pareció cansarse o tal vez pensó que ya había recibido suficiente castigo, y cayo al suelo. Harry no soltó a Hermione hasta que no vio el trozo de papel enrollado tirado en el suelo.

- Vaya amigos que tengo, podríais haberme ayudado - dijo el pelirrojo en un tono algo molesto.

- Lo siento Ron, pero te has puesto a correr como un loco y no he sabido que hacer - se defendió Harry.

- ¡Porque me perseguía un pergamino psicópata! - chillo Ron enfadado.

- No exageres Ronald, solo era un trozo de papel, no ha podido hacerte daño - le dijo Hermione.

- Claro, como a ti no te ha atacado. Seguro que me sale un chichón - respondió Ron ofendido.

- Vale, Ron. Ya te hemos dicho que lo sentimos. En cualquier caso, será mejor no volver a utilizar ese hechizo - dijo Hermione sin que ninguno de los chicos objetase nada al respecto.

Horas más tarde los tres regresaron a la torre Gryffindor para dejar sus cosas antes de ir a cenar. Ron aun iba refunfuñando mientras subían las escaleras hacía las habitaciones de los chicos por la paliza que le había dado el pergamino, aunque su amigo no parecía estar escuchando una sola palabra.

- ¿Harry, me estas escuchando? - pregunto Ron mal humorado.

- Que si Ron, ya te he dicho que te dejare mi trabajo de transformaciones - respondió el moreno.

- No hablaba de eso, hablaba de cuando casi me mata un pergamino asesino y tu no hacías nada para ayudarme - le dijo el chico de ojos azules frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Pero todavía sigues con eso?

- Claro que si. ¿En que diablos pensabas tu? No me lo digas, deja que adivine, pensabas en Hermione - dijo Ron adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

- Pues si ¿cómo lo has sabido? - pregunto el otro chico algo sorprendido.

- Vamos Harry, esa era muy fácil. Últimamente estas muy pendiente de ella - dijo el pelirrojo - O crees que no me di cuenta de que no me ayudaste porque estabas más ocupado protegiéndola a ella - añadió al ver que Harry abría la boca para protestar.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo le fuese a pasar - admitió el moreno en tono serio.

Para su sorpresa el pelirrojo no pensó que estuviese volviéndose loco o que fuese un paranoico, sino todo lo contrarío.

- Seguro que es el profesor nuevo - dijo Ron muy convencido.

- ¿Qué? Venga ya, Ron. Hablo en serio - le dijo Harry entre risitas.

- Si, y yo también. Píenselo bien, ha llegado aquí desde no se sabe donde, es muy misterioso, siempre sonriendo y además esta más pendiente de Hermione que de los demás o no has visto las miradas que le echan Lavander y Parvati.

- No sé, Ron.

- Que si, hombre. A ver, que otro profesor recibe correo en plena noche - dijo Ron recordando el halcón que días atrás apareció en mitad de la cena - Ese tipo, es muy raro, puede que sepa lo de los pergaminos y ande detrás de ellos.

A Harry las teorías de Ron no le convencían demasiado, sabía que en parte su amigo decía todo aquello porque el profesor Nils no le caía nada bien. Pero la verdad era que aquel profesor se había ganado la simpatía de muchos alumnos, en especial de las chicas. En una ocasión Neville le había entregado los deberes de Encantamientos por error, y el profesor lo había buscado para devolvérselo y que el chico pudiese darle los deberes correctos. Si, tal vez sabía muchas cosas y puede que ocultase algunas, pero Dumbledore también lo hacía a veces y nadie pensaba que tramaba algo malo.

Los días siguieron pasando, Hermione cada vez se obsesionaba más con el asunto del conjuro y Harry cada vez se preocupaba más. Comía poco y dormía aun menos, no quería que la molestasen mientras trabajaba en las runas del pergamino, y estaba especialmente irritable. Pero a Harry eso no parecía importarle demasiado, siempre estaba pegado a ella, era como su sombra con la diferencia de que él además hablaba. Al final Hermione termino explotando, le grito a Harry que la dejase en paz y desapareció por el resto del día. Después de no haberla visto durante la cena, decidió esperarla en la sala común, en el fondo debía admitir que se le había ido un poco la mano, tras dos semanas soportando aquello, era normal que Hermione estallase de ese modo. Él mismo no soportaba que lo tratasen como un niño pequeño y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho con su amiga. La sala común se fue vaciando poco a poco cuando uno tras otro, todos los Gryffindor fueron subiendo a sus habitaciones, pero ni rastro de Hermione. Espero y espero hasta que el cansancio le venció y se quedo dormido en un sillón.

- Harry - lo llamo una voz que le resultaba familiar - Harry - volvió a decir y alguien lo movió.

- ¿Hermione? - dijo abriendo los ojos con la vista algo borrosa.

Allí estaba la chica a la que había estado esperando por horas, agachada junto a su sillón con una tímida sonrisa de culpabilidad y la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Has llegado ahora? ¿Qué hora es? - le pregunto incorporándose de un salto haciendo que Hermione acabase sentada en el suelo - Uhi, perdona - dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

- No pasa nada. Y no, no he llegado ahora - le dijo ella y Harry se fijo en que llevaba puesto el pijama - Llegue hace horas, pero tu estabas hablando con Ron y ninguno de los dos os disteis cuenta. Pensé que te irías a dormir cuando te entrase sueño. Lo siento - se disculpo.

- No tiene importancia ¡Ehi! Se supone que era yo quien tenía que disculparse - dijo Harry recordando porque se había quedado dormido en un sillón y ahora tenía un dolor horrible de cuello.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por preocuparte por una amiga? ¿No se supone que es eso lo que hacen los amigos? - le dijo ella sintiéndose aun más culpable.

- Si, pero te he molestado y no era eso lo que pretendía.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Soy yo la que te debe una disculpa, no debí gritarte y debí haberte dicho algo cuando subí a mi habitación, debería haber supuesto que eres demasiado cabezota como para desistir - dijo la chica algo apenada.

- No pasa nada, estas perdonada, pero no lo vuelvas hacer - dijo él fingiendo un tono serió mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello que lo estaba matando.

- Vaya, gracias ¿Te duele?

- ¿Qué? No, que va.

- Ya claro. No me extraña que te duela. Anda ven, te daré un masaje - Dijo Hermione mientras obligaba a su amigo a sentarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

- No, Hermione, si esto se va solo de verdad. No hace falta que…… - las protestas de Harry cesaron en el momento en que las manos de Hermione se posaron en sus hombros e hicieron desaparecer el dolor casi al instante.

- ¿Mejor? - pregunto Hermione deteniéndose aunque todavía con las manos aun en los hombros de Harry cuando noto que toda la tensión había desaparecido.

- Si. Gracias. Por cierto ¿para que has bajado?

- ¿Tengo que decirlo o lo adivinas? - dijo la chica con una forzada sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

- Te despertó otra pesadilla, ¿no? - dijo Harry algo preocupado.

- Si, y cuando me desperté se me ocurrió la absurda idea de que tu podías seguir aquí - dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

- Si, ya ves que absurdo. ¿Hermione, no hay alguna forma de que no tengas pesadillas? ¿Alguna poción o algo? - preguntó él sin muchas esperanzas.

- No. Bueno, en realidad si que lo hay, la piedra de Idrisil, pero es demasiado rara y difícil de encontrar. Ya la busque este verano y nada.

- ¿Y porque no la sigues buscado?

- Harry, además de ser casi imposible de encontrar, ¿imaginas lo que pueden pedirte por ella? Además ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Hermione casi se quedo dormida en el hombro de Harry y decidieron regresar a sus dormitorios.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron caminaban hacía el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ron aun seguía en sus trece de que el profesor de DCAO tramaba algo en secreto. Llegaron casi diez minutos antes, ya que la clase anterior, que había sido la de Adivinación, había terminado diez minutos antes, la profesora Trelawney decidió acabar un poco antes cuando a Neville se le cayó su tercera taza. Al llegar encontraron la puerta del aula un poco abierta, y les pareció oír voces en el interior. En teoría a esa hora, no debía haber clase. Ron se acerco un poco más a la puerta y puso la oreja con cuidado de no empujarla para no abrirla.

- ¿Qué haces Ron? - dijo Harry en voz muy baja.

- ¿A ti que te parece? Intento oír lo que dicen - respondió Ron también en voz baja.

- Si te pillan te la vas a cargar.

- Harry, se supone que ahora no hay clase, así que con quien demonios puede estar hablando el profesor Nils - le dijo a Harry dispuesto a demostrarle que él tenía razón acerca del profesor - Además, ayer lo vi hablando con Snape - añadió logrando convencer a su amigo para que se uniera a él.

- Yo me ocupo de ella, ya esta todo listo, lo tengo todo bajo control - lo escucharon decir en un tono irritado que nunca antes le habían oído emplear.

Harry y Ron se miraron y sin pensárselo dos veces abrieron la puerta de golpe irrumpiendo en el aula.

- ¡Lo sabía! - le grito Ron.

- ¿Qué? - atino a decir el profesor a la vez que se volvió para mirar a los dos chicos completamente confundido.

- ¡No permitiremos que lo haga! - volvió a gritar el pelirrojo.

- ¿Hacer el que? - pregunto Héctor aun más confundido.

- Hacerle daño a Hermione - dijo Harry furioso apretando los dientes.

- Si, ahora no se haga el tonto. Hemos oído perfectamente como decía que se ocuparía de ella y que todo estaba bajo control - le dijo Harry.

- Si, eso. ¿Con quien hablaba? ¿Dónde esta? - exigió saber Ron.

- ¡Ah, eso! No hablaba de la señorita Ganger, me refería a una de las clases. Estaba preparando una clase práctica para ahora y me estaba dando algunos problemas.

- Perdone pero creo que no le entiendo - dijo Harry más calmado y ahora también confundido.

- Hablaba solo, a veces cuando estoy muy concentrado en algo voy diciendo las cosas que estoy pensando en voz alta sin darme cuenta, supongo que me ayuda a mantener la cabeza centrada cuando tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar - les explico el profesor con una sonrisa amable.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se sintieron tremendamente avergonzados por lo que acababan de hacer. Harry se recrimino haber dejado que Ron lo convenciera.

- Pero no pongáis esa cara, solo ha sido una confusión - dijo el profesor tratando de animarlo.

- Lo sentimos mucho profesor Nils - dijo Ron con las orejas casi tan rojas como su pelo.

- No pasa nada. Ya que estáis aquí, podéis ayudarme, aun tengo que apartar las sillas y las mesas, además hay que guardar las diapositivas y el proyector para que no se rompa.

Los dos le ayudaron a despejar la clase agradecidos de que no los hubiese castigado ni tampoco quitado puntos a su casa por entrar de aquella forma.

Por la noche después de la cena, regreso a la sala de los menesteres. Iba ya por el segundo de los tres pergaminos. Tenía especial urgencia por descifrar el fragmento siguiente. Estaban en la última semana de septiembre, por lo que todavía tenían tiempo de sobra. Pero no se trataba de eso, el fragmento anterior había resultado realmente inquietante. "Para realizar este conjuro, el mago debe hallarse en el mismo lugar que el velo de la muerte. Sin….." y ahí terminaba aquel fragmento. Para poder estar delante del velo, deberían ir a Ministerio de Magia, y eso significaba salir de Hogwarts. A Hermione no le agradaba nada esa idea, sabía que era muy arriesgado y también sabía que no habría forma de impedir que Harry fuese allí si era necesario para realizar el conjuro. Pero tenía la corazonada de que aquel "Sin ……" significaba que tal vez había otro modo de hacer el conjuro sin tener que estar delante del velo. Le quedaban a penas un par de runas cuando Harry apareció en la sala de los menesteres.

- ¡Hermione! Ya esta bien, deja eso de una vez - dijo muy enfadado con ella temiendo que pudiese caer enferma por un exceso de trabajo.

- Solo un momento, y ya termino - dijo Hermione sin si quiera mirarlo.

- No - dijo con firmeza y le quito los pergaminos.

- ¡¿Qué haces! ¡Dámelos! - grito la chica poniéndose en pie y tratando de arrebatarle las hojas.

- No te los voy a dar. Ahora mismo te vas a ir a descansar - respondió el moreno esquivando a su amiga.

- Cuando acabe - decía ella tratando de alcanzar los pergaminos que escondía a su espalda.

Harry trataba de apartarla con un brazo y el hombro mientras en la mano del brazo contrario sostenía firmemente agarradas las 3 hojas.

- ¡Dámelos Harry! ¡Son míos! - le gritaba mientras se estiraba al máximo para alcanzarlo.

- Dumbledore me los dio a mí dijo Harry dándole un poco la espalda para que su cuerpo hiciera de barrera mientras se preguntaba como era posible que tuviese tanta fuerza.

- Pero no eran para ti - dijo Hermione dando un pequeño salto y subiéndose a la espalda de Harry para alcanzar su objetivo.

Estaban tan ocupados en su disputa que no advirtieron la llegada de dos pelirrojos. Harry se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio y los pergaminos lejos de Hermione, mientras que ella ponía todo su empeño en recuperarlos sin que pareciera importarle demasiado la precaria situación de equilibrio en que se hallaban.

- Estas convirtiendo esto en una cruzada personal, Hermione.

- Por supuesto, si es personal para ti también lo es para mi - respondió ella sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía.

- Harry, Hermione ¿qué estáis haciendo? - les pregunto Ginny desde la puerta con una expresión de extrañeza.

Su hermano por su parte se limitaba a mirar a sus dos amigos con la boca abierta. Cuando Harry había dicho que iba a buscar a Hermione, Ron y Ginny había decidido seguirlo momentos después. El pelirrojo había olvidado por completo que su hermana no sabía nada de los pergaminos. El chico de los ojos verdes se sobresalto al oír la voz de la menor de los hermanos Weasley y estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio por completo. Hermione para no caerse paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, quien dejo caer los pergaminos y sujeto sus piernas para evitar que cayera.

- ¿Ginny, qué haces aquí? - pregunto Hermione subida a caballito a la espalda de Harry.

- Creo que será más interesante que me digáis porque peleabais vosotros - dijo la pelirroja no cayendo en el intento de la otra chica para desviar el tema.

- Pues……. - y no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

- Es que Hermione no quería prestarme su trabajo de Pociones - invento Harry.

- Ahm. ¿Os creéis que soy tonta? Anda Hermione, baja de ahí antes de que te hagas daño y empezad a contarme la verdad si no queréis que me enfade - dijo Ginny entrando en la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se sonrojo un poco pero en seguida lo disimulo. No les quedo más remedio que decirle la verdad, sin embargo se sintieron mucho mejor por no tener que volver a inventar excusas para no tener que explicarle a Ginny a donde iban cada vez que desaparecían durante horas. Luego fue Hermione quien explico a todos el motivo de su obsesión por seguir traduciendo las runas. Finalmente, Ginny convenció a Harry para que la dejase acabar después de que Hermione prometiera tomárselo con más calma.

- Draconform - dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita al pergamino.

El Dragón en margen izquierdo salio del escudo y voló sobre la línea que acababa de traducir dejando una estela que a su paso transformo las runas en letras.

- "Sin embargo, es posible realizar este conjuro a distancia si se abre un portal que conecte el lugar donde se encuentra el velo con el punto donde este el mago" - leyó Hermione sintiéndose más tranquila.

Ya solo quedaba un pequeño problema, Hogwarts estaba protegido con hechizos que impedían aparecerse dentro de los terrenos, y por supuesto, esto también afectaba a los portales mágicos. Tendrían que ir a Hogsmeade para poder abrirlo.

**Continuará………..**

**ElwingCiryatan: **Ten paciencia, ya no queda mucho para el final.

**EmmaRiddle: **Perdona si no lo he continuado antes. Gracias por tu reviews.

**Ya no queda mucho para el final, es casi seguro que termine en el próximo capitulo. Siento si no actualizo antes, ya me gustaría a mí poder tener tiempo para escribir más rápido, pero de verdad que es imposible. No olvidéis dejar reviews.**


	6. 6ª Parte: Para que estan los amigos

**El Velo de la Muerte**

**6ª Parte: Para que están los amigos**

La primera visita a Hogsmaede se había fijado para el primer fin de semana de octubre. En el castillo todos los afortunados que disponían de tal privilegio hacían planes sobre los lugares que visitarían y todo lo que pensaban comprarse. Sin duda lo más entusiasmado eran los alumnos de tercero pues ese sería el primer año en que les permitiesen salir del colegio aunque tan solo fuese por unas cuantas horas. La mañana de la salida a Hogsmaede unas nubes grises cubrían por competo el cielo y una suave brisa helada balanceaba las copas de los árboles ya casi sin hojas. Algunos habrían preferido un tiempo algo más calido para la primera excursión, pero aun así no eran muchos los que se habían echado atrás. Harry y Ron caminaban junto con el resto de sus compañeros hacia el pueblo. Hermione había decidido no acompañarlos en aquella ocasión, pues había prometido ayudar a Ginny y Luna con sus trabajos de Astronomía. Además, tan solo unos días después de descubrir que podían abrir un portal desde Hogsmeade, Hermione descifro la parte siguiente "No obstante, al usar un portal, el tiempo del que se dispone, se reduce al aumentar la distancia real entre el circulo de conjuros y velo". Eso los dejaba con dos semanas menos, a penas unas tres semanas más para acabar de traducir los pergaminos y dominar el conjuro. Para sorpresa del pelirrojo y de la propia Hermione, Harry no había insistido ni si quiera un poco en que los acompañase, algo bastante extraño, puesto que él era quien más repetía a la chica que no debía de obsesionarse tanto.

- Podrías haber insistido un poco para que viniera - se quejo Ron algo molesto por el poco apoyo recibido cuando trataba de convencer a su amiga para que los acompañase a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Ya has olvidado lo que vamos hacer hoy en Hogsmeade? - pregunto Harry aunque no le hacía falta para saber cual sería la respuesta.

- ¿Hoy? - Ron puso gesto pensativo y de repente recordó - Espera, ¿no íbamos a buscar hoy la piedra esa? - Harry asintió con una sonrisa divertida - Uhi - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que había estado apunto de meter la pata.

- Si, eso, uhi menos mal que Hermione no se dejo convencer - añadió el otro chico.

- Lo siento, se me olvido por completo - se disculpo Ron.

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que encuentre la piedra esa para que Hermione deje de tener pesadillas.

Desde la primera vez en que Hermione le hablo de la Piedra de Idrisil no había dejado de pensar en algún modo de conseguirla. Pero tal y como le había dicho la chica del pelo castaño, era un objeto mágico bastante raro, solo existían a penas una veintena de estas piedras repartidas por todo el mundo. Seamus le había hablado de una tienda en Hogsmeade donde vendían objetos mágicos poco comunes. Harry y Ron caminaron por el pueblo siguiendo las indicaciones que su compañero de habitación les había dado. La tienda se encontraba en una zona por la cual no solían pasar demasiado, ni ellos ni ningún alumno de Hogwarts, pues no había nada de interés por allí.

- Y ahora a la derecha - dijo Ron mirando el trozo de pergamino en el que Seamus les había dibujado un pequeño mapa.

Al doblar la esquina vieron un pequeño establecimiento al final de la calle con un gran cartel sobre la entrada que decía "Artículos mágico poco frecuentes". Desde fuera parecía un sitio bastante pequeño y poco llamativo, de no haber sido porque lo andaban buscando, habría pasado por allí sin tan si quiera verlo.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí? - pregunto Ron mirando de nuevo el plano dibujado por Seamus no muy convencido de que allí dentro pudiese haber nada interesante.

- Tiene que serlo, lo pone en el cartel. Además, has sido tu quien ha leído el plano - respondió Harry con la misma sensación.

- Según el dibujo este, tiene que ser aquí - dijo el chico de ojos azules sin terminar de convencerse.

- Bueno, pues entremos.

El aspecto interior de la tienda no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia exterior. Para empezar era mucho más amplia, Harry supuso que la habrían ensanchado con magia. Había estanterías de madera que contenían todo tipo de objetos. Nada más entran, te encontrabas con un pasillo formado por dos estanterías, la de la derecha tenía, botes de todos los tamaños con líquidos de diferentes colores, mientras que a la izquierda había frascos con diferentes sólidos en su interior, algunos flotando en líquidos y otros no. En el lateral de las estanterías había una placa que decía "Ingredientes para pociones". Un poco más hacía la derecha había otro pasillo que contenía una gran cantidad de objetos bastante curiosos que ninguno de los dos chicos había visto antes. Sus utilidades eran bastante diversas. En otro había tipos especiales de tintas que repelían ciertos conjuros. Harry y Ron se olvidaron por completo de lo que habían ido a buscar allí y comenzaron a curiosear por un pasillo que contenía objetos para defensa, protección y detección de Artes Oscuras. Pero en las estantería solo estaban los ingredientes menos extraños, algunos incluso podían encontrarse de vez en cuando en otras tiendas de magia. Los ingredientes y objetos más raros e infrecuentes se guardaban en el almacén, o eso decían varios carteles repartidos por toda la tienda. Harry arrastro a Ron hasta el mostrador para poder preguntar por aquello habían venido a buscar, pues imaginaba que algo así se consideraría lo bastante raro para no estar en las estanterías, y aun cuando estuviese allí, tardarían horas en revisarlas todas y encontrarlo.

- Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudaros? - les saludo un tipo mayor al verles acercarse.

- Bueno vera, nosotros estamos buscando algo un tanto especial - habló Harry.

- ¿Y de que se trata? ¿Tal vez algún ingrediente para la clase de pociones avanzadas? Porque sois de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? - cuestiono el hombre.

- ¿Cómo ha sabido que somos de Hogwarts? - pregunto Ron sorprendido.

- Era fácil de suponer, por aquí no vienen muchos magos de su edad y menos aun si no son de Hogwarts - explico el anciano amablemente.

- Ahm - dijeron los dos chicos asombrados.

- Y bien, ¿que ingrediente necesitáis? Os ayudare a buscarlo.

- No se trata de un ingrediente para Pociones, es otra cosa - dijo Ron.

- Si, buscamos la Piedra de Idrisil, ya sé que es muy rara pero teníamos la esperanza de encontrarla aquí - añadió rápidamente Harry.

El hombre los observo con gesto mitad sorprendido mitad complacido.

- Vaya, no esperaba algo así desde luego. Si, tienes razón, es muy rara y difícil de conseguir, llevo más de 30 años trabajando en esto y solo he visto esa piedra en dos ocasiones - dijo el hombre sin perder la sonrisa, aunque las esperanzas que Harry tenía de encontrar la piedra allí comenzaban a desvanecerse - Una fue hace ya 19 años y la segunda fue hace unas semanas - añadió el anciano ensanchando su sonrisa al ver como a los dos chicos se les iluminaba el rostro.

- ¿Y la tiene aun? - pregunto Ron mirando a Harry y luego al dependiente.

- Si, pero su precio no es nada barato - dijo el hombre torciendo el gesto pues sabía lo que sucedía siempre que decía a un cliente lo que costaba.

- Eso no importa, yo necesito esa piedra, es muy importante para mí - dijo Harry con determinación.

- Esta bien, esperad aquí un momento - les dijo el hombre y desapareció en la puerta que había tras él para ir a buscarla.

Unos minutos después el señor mayor regreso con un pequeño estuche negro en las manos que dejo sobre el mostrador. El dependiente lo abrió y los dos chicos se inclinaron sobre el mostrador expectantes. Ante sus ojos brillo una especie de pequeño cristal de un tono azul turquesa. Harry reconoció de inmediato la piedra que había visto en las fotografías de los libros de la biblioteca del colegio.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta? - pregunto Ron saliendo del trance.

- 40 Galeones - respondió el hombre.

- ¡¿40! ¿Por esa piedrecita? Pero si es enana - chillo Ron volviendose a mirar a Harry.

- Ya os dije que era caro. Normalmente su precio es mucho mayor, pero quien me la vendió no pidió mucho a cambió, creo que no sabía bien lo que era. Por eso su precio es algo menor de lo usual - les aclaro el anciano - Al principio pensé que era falsa, pero solo me basto un vistazo para ver que era autentica, por eso creo que no sabía cual era su verdadero valor, puesto que solo pidió un frasco de unas raras semillas.

Harry miro a su amigo y luego la piedra. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse finalmente.

- Como le he dicho antes, esto es muy importante para mi, el precio no es lo más importante - dijo Harry convencido.

Minutos después los dos chicos salían de la tienda con el estuche negro bien guardado en un bolsillo del pantalón de Harry.

- Más vale que le guste a Hermione, porque sino me va a oír - decía Ron con fingido enfado.

- Gracias, Ron. No tenías porque haberme ayudado a comprarlo - le agradeció Harry.

Durante el verano, Ron había estado ayudando a Fred y George con su tienda cuando una avalancha de pedidos los había desbordado. Ron había usado la mayor parte del dinero que había ganado para pagarse los libros del nuevo curso y sus hermanos le habían regalado un uniforme y una túnica nuevos. Aun así a Ron le había quedado algo de dinero, y cuando Harry le hablo de la piedra, no dudo ni un instante en colaborar. Era cierto que Harry disponía de una pequeña fortuna que sus padres le habían dejado, pero aquel era todo el dinero del que disponía para comprar todo el material y libros que necesitara para el colegio.

- Ya te lo dije, también es amiga mía y no eres quien para impedirme ayudarla - dijo Ron en tono serio.

Aquel había sido su mejor argumento para que lograr que el moreno aceptase su ayuda. Aunque Harry no le dejo gastar todos sus ahorros ya que había sido idea suya.

- Aun así gracias - volvió a repetir el chico de ojos verdes.

- Claro, claro, lo que tu digas - dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto

- Bueno, ¿y ahora a donde vamos? - pregunto Harry.

- Tengo que comprar tinta que no me queda ni gota. Eso ha sonado como si lo dijese Hermione ¿no te parece? - dijo Ron.

- Si un poco - corroboro Harry antes de que los dos se echasen a reír - Yo necesito abrillantador para la escoba - dijo cuando dejaron de reírse.

- Si, yo también necesito de eso - añadió Ron llevando su mano derecha a la barbilla en gesto pensativo - Haremos una cosa para ganar tiempo. Tu vas a la tienda de artículos para el mantenimiento de escobas, mientras yo voy a por la tinta y te alcanzo allí en cinco minutos o cosa así.

- Vale. Allí te espero - le dijo Harry antes de que ambos tomasen caminos diferentes.

De vuelta de la tienda de plumas y tinta, Ron subía por la calle principal cuando algo capto su atención. Volvió brujamente la cabeza para asegurarse de que su vista no le había engañado y pudo ver al profesor Nils caminando hacía Cabeza de Puerco acompañado por un hombre con una capa negra con capucha que escondía su rostro. Ron regreso rápidamente tras sus pasos, pero antes de que alcanzase su objetivo escucho que alguien le gritaba detrás de él.

- ¡CUIDADO!

Ron se giro y acto seguido algo le golpeo en la cabeza. Se tambaleo mareado y finalmente termino sentado en el suelo viendo como toda la calle le daba vueltas.

- Ai Ron lo siento mucho, ¿te has hecho daño? - le preguntaba una mancha borrosa que por la voz supo identificar como Neville.

- Que va, casi nada - balbuceaba Ron mientras oscilaba de un lado a otro amenazando con caerse de nuevo de no ser porque seguía sentado en el suelo.

- Lo sentimos mucho Ron, estábamos probando un nuevo artículo para entrenar al quidich que acabábamos de comprar y se nos descontrolo un poco - le dijo Dean desde su derecha.

- Creo que reboto contra aquel edificio - dejo Seamus tratando de encontrar una explicación.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien - repetía Ron con la vista aun algo nublada aunque ya medio distinguía quien le hablaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Weasley? - pregunto el profesor Nils acercándose al grupo.

- Anda, si es usted ¿y su amigo el encapuchado? - pregunto Ron con una sonrisa tonta sin duda afectado aun por el golpe.

El profesor alzo una ceja en un gesto confundido similar al de los otros tres chicos.

- Qué dices Ron, ese tipo no iba con el profesor Nils - dijo Seamus pensando que el golpe había dejado a su amigo peor de lo que parecía.

- ¿Ah no? - pregunto él sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de despejarse la mente.

- No, el profesor Nils entro en correos y el encapuchado siguió hasta Cabeza de Puerco - añadió Dean.

- Oh, lo siento entonces - se disculpo Ron sintiendo que sus orejas se volvían rojas.

- No tiene importancia. ¿Cree que podrá levantarse? - pregunto Héctor con gesto amable.

- ¿No estoy ya de pie? - cuestiono Ron confundido.

- No, Ron, sigues sentado en el suelo - le aclaro Neville.

- Ahm, ya decía que os veía a todos demasiado altos - dijo Ron apoyándose en Neville y Seamus para levantarse.

Después los chicos se despidieron del profesor y acompañaron a Ron hasta la tienda de quidich donde Harry lo esperaba ya en la puerta.

- Ya era hora - le dijo Harry al verle llegar.

- Ha sido culpa de estos que me han noqueado con una mini-bludger loca - se quejo Ron.

- Ya te hemos pedido perdón, Ron - murmuro tímidamente Neville.

- No le hagáis caso, se le pasara en seguida - dijo Harry intentando que Neville se sintiera mejor.

- Ehi, Ron, tengo una idea. Venid con nosotros a Las Tres Escobas os invitaremos a lo que queráis, a Harry por hacerle esperar, y a ti por el golpe - ofreció Dean.

- Bueno vale - acepto Ron y los cinco se encaminaron hacía Las Tres Escobas.

No regresaron ha Hogwarts hasta la hora del almuerzo. Al llegar fueron directamente al Gran Comedor, donde ya se encontraban Ginny y Hermione. Aparte de ellas dos, no había muchos Gryffindors más en la mesa que no fuesen alumnos de primero o segundo, casi todo el mundo seguía en Hogsmeade. No les resulto nada fácil convencer a Hermione de que aceptase su regalo, pues la chica imaginaba lo que debían haber gastado en la piedra que no era mucho mayor que una pequeña canica. No obstante finalmente lograron que cediera argumentando que a la salud no se le ponía precio y que solo querían ayudarle igual que ella había hecho tantas otras veces por ellos. Aquella noche por primera vez en varios meses pudo dormir sin el temor de que la sombra de un recuerdo la despertase en mitad de la noche. Tuvo un sueño algo extraño, no era una pesadilla, pero a la mañana siguiente lo único que podía recordar era una voz que la llamaba. No le dio demasiada importancia, pues después de todo solo había sido un sueño. Lo que realmente le preocupaba ahora era que el tiempo se le terminaba. Al usar el portal, el tiempo del que disponían se reducía considerablemente, dejándola con apenas dos semanas más para terminar de traducir los pergaminos y preparar el conjuro. Se sentía como si hubiesen adelantado la fecha de un examen sin previo aviso. Aun les quedaba la opción de ir hasta el Ministerio de Magia, pero aquello era algo que pretendían evitar a toda costa. El propio Harry estaba considerando seriamente darlo todo por perdido si no lograban estar listo en ese plazo de dos semanas, puesto que aun recordaba bien lo sucedido el curso anterior y no quería arriesgarse a terminar peor de lo que ya estaba. Perder a Sirius había sido duro, pero no arriesgaría las vidas de sus dos mejores amigos para recuperarlo. Por suerte parecía que Hermione había logrado dominar por fin aquellas runas y entre la mañana y parte de la tarde del domingo, logro acabar el segundo pergamino y empezar el tercero. El tercer pergamino era el más corto de los tres, no ocupaba ni la mitad de la página, sin embargo era algo más complejo y Hermione de nuevo avanzo algo más despacio.

El lunes por la mañana a primera hora, como de costumbre, tenían clase doble de Pociones con Slytherin. Aquella mañana Draco Malfoy había decidido divertirse a su costa. Había ocupado un lugar cerca de donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione, hacia el final de la clase. Los dos Gryffindor estaban demasiado ocupados en preparar la poción como para darse cuenta de las miradas de malicia que el Slytherin dirigía a su caldero. Harry estaba apunto de agregar una pizca de polvo de raíz de asfódelo que había estado machacando por más de 20 minutos. Había estado pesando con mucho cuidado la cantidad exacta que ahora se disponía añadir con una cucharilla. Tal vez hubiese sido buena idea haber dejado el resto de la raíz pulverizada sobre la mesa, porque ese fue el momento que escogió Malfoy para "tropezarse" y chocar contra él. El botecito con los polvos de raíz de asfódelo voló por los aires y cayo dentro del caldero. El caldero tembló como si fuese a explotar, y la poción se volvió de un tolo lila que no tenía nada que ver con el naranja que debía de tener. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Harry horrorizada antes de darse la vuelta para rebuscar entre sus cosas los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para arreglar el desastre. Harry por su parte, que se había quedado helado al ver como el botecito se le escapaba de las manos, salio del trance y se volvió hacia Draco dispuesto a darle una paliza.

- Vaya, que patoso eres Potter - dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola disfrutando de la visión lila del caldero de Harry.

El moreno estaba apunto de responderle cuando apareció Snape y termino con la disputa.

- Potter vuelve al trabajo y arregla eso o tendré que ponerte otro cero - dijo Snape, aunque estaba claro que no lamentaría tener que ponerle el cero - Y 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por distraer a un compañero - añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A Harry no le quedo más remedio que darse la vuelta y ayudar a Hermione para intentar enderezar la poción antes de que acabase la clase. Estaban enfrascados en su trabajo cuando Hermione tuvo la sensación de que algo pasaba volando muy cerca. Sintió una especie de brisa y se volvió buscando la causa, pero no pudo ver nada. Instantes después un botecito con un líquido cristalino se precipitaba al interior del caldero de Draco que al momento hacia explosión cubriendo todo el aula de pociones de un moco naranja. Snape, cubierto de pies a cabeza por el moco naranja, fulmino al chico rubio con la mirada. Si hubiese sido de Gryffindor, ya estaría de camino a la enfermería pero en lugar de eso, el profesor limpio todo con un movimiento de varita y la clase continuo. Draco estaba convencido de que había sido Harry o Hermione quien había arrojado el bote a su poción en venganza por haber arruinado la suya antes. Estaba decidido hacérselo pagar, y encontró su momento cuando entraban a clase de DCAO. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban delante suyo, no había nadie que pudiese verlo si les lanzaba un maldición. Saco su varita y apunto al grupo, dejaría que azar eligiera a su victima. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, sintió una suave corriente de aire y un fuerte picotazo en la cabeza que le hizo soltar la varita. Los tres Gryffindor sintieron la corriente de aire pasar junto a ellos y se giraron pero no vieron nada más que a Draco quejándose con la manos en la cabeza.

El miércoles por la tarde, cerca de la hora de la cena, Hermione decidió dar un paseo por el castillo. Su cerebro se había declarado en huelga y llevaba horas atascada en la misma palabra. Pensó que un paseo le despejaría la mente y además de paso buscaría a Crokshank, a quien hacia un buen rato que no veía. Cada tarde, en cuanto se ponían hacer los deberes, Crokshank desaparecía y no regresaba hasta la noche. Hermione sentía cierta curiosidad por saber donde se metía durante esas horas. Caminaba en silencio por el pasillo de DCAO cuando escucho un maullido que se le hizo conocido. Se acerco hasta la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que estaba abierta de par en par y se asomo. El profesor Nils estaba sentado frente a su mesa corrigiendo trabajos, mientras Crokshank trataba de atrapar la punta de su pluma.

- Crokshank, malo, eso no se hace - le grito Hermione entrando en el aula corriendo.

El gato dejo de intentar atrapar la pluma y se sentó en la mesa mirándola con aire molesto.

- Lo siento mucho profesor, espero que no se la haya roto - dijo la chica acercándose a la mesa.

- No se preocupe, solo juega a darle con la pata, nunca la muerde ni nada - respondió el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

- Así que es aquí donde se mete todas las tarde, ¿no?

- Si, su gato me hace compañía mientras corrijo los trabajos y me ayuda a poner las notas - dijo Héctor medio en broma.

Hermione estaba apunto de decirle que un gato no puede corregir los deberes cuando volvió a sentir la brisa de días atrás. Se giro sin esperar encontrar nada, pero el chillido de un halcón sobre su cabeza le hizo alzar la vista. Aquel era el mismo halcón que semanas antes había entrado al Gran Comedor en mitad de la cena.

- Seguramente es su mascota - pensó Hermione mirando al pájaro que ahora se encontraba posado en una percha cerca de la mesa con la mirada fija en ella.

En ese momento Hermione recordó algo que Ron le había contado de su visita Hogsmeade. A Ron le había dado la impresión de que el profesor iba acompañado de un encapuchado, pero según Dean, él había entrado en correos mientras que el encapuchado había seguido hasta Cabeza de Puerco. Pero para que iba a ir hasta correos si tenía un halcón que podía llevar su correo, y por que no usaba una de las lechuzas de la escuela

- Este es Fogo, me lo presto una amiga, pero no me hace mucho caso. Solo le gusta exhibirse. Ya lo vería el otro día durante la cena. Estoy seguro de que espero hasta que vio el comedor lleno para entrar - dijo el profesor divertido como si hubiese podido adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hermione.

El pájaro chillo y agito las alas ofendido con un gesto que parecía decir "eso es mentira". Hermione se disculpo por haber interrumpido su trabajo y tras despedirse continuo su paseo. En cuanto desapareció por la puerta el gesto de Héctor se volvió serio e hizo un gesto a Fogo que alzo el vuelo y salio por la puerta en la misma dirección que se había ido la chica del cabello enmarañado.

En los días siguientes Hermione continúo avanzando con un ritmo algo desigual. El último de los pergaminos tenía unas 25 líneas. El jueves, había terminado las diez primeras, pero sin duda, el día más provechoso había sido el viernes por la tarde cuando había logrado terminar siete más en unas cuantas horas. La mañana del sábado, después de desayunar, se fue directamente a la sala de los menesteres. Ginny la miraba con atención, esperando que descifrase el fragmento siguiente para no perderse la nueva reacción del pergamino pues a medida que se iba acercando al final, se iban haciendo más espectaculares. Harry y Ron habían salido a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts dándole un poco de tranquilidad para que pudiese concentrarse, pues los chicos estaban tan impacientes que cada medio segundo le preguntaban si tenía algo nuevo. Aunque no podía culparlos, ella misma estaba impaciente por terminar. Ese era uno de los pocos días soleados que habían tenido, desde que dio comienzo el otoño los días se habían vuelto más fríos, grises y lluviosos. Hermione volvió la mirada hacía la ventana imaginando lo agradable que sería estar paseando por los terrenos del colegio con el tibio sol acariciándole la piel.

- ¿Seguro que no prefieres dejar esto un rato? Seguro que ahí fuera se tiene que estar muy a gusto hoy - dijo Ginny imaginando lo que estaba pensando su amiga.

- Prefiero terminar con esto, ya me queda muy poco - dijo Hermione con resignación apartando la vista de la venta para volver a centrarse en su tarea.

La tarde si la paso sola, o al menos en su mayor parte, puesto que el equipo de quidich decidió aprovechar para entrenar. Se podía decir que había tenido una mañana bastante productiva, ya solo le faltaban un par de líneas. Las dos últimas líneas se transformaban con una misma palabra, y tras lo que le pareció una eternidad y parte de otra, por fin consiguió su premio. Alzo su varita apuntando a las dos últimas líneas. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa desde que descifro la primera.

- Piro - dijo Hermione con cierto temor por si el pergamino salía ardiendo.

Pero no sucedió nada de eso, las últimas runas brillaron y estallaron como si fueran unos pequeños fuegos artificiales haciendo que cayera sobre ella una lluvia dorada. Después de eso, aparecieron las últimas instrucciones y un dibujo del círculo de conjuros que ocupaba la mitad vacía del pergamino. Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa dentro de su mochila y los pergaminos bien doblados y guardados en un bolsillo de su túnica, antes de salir corriendo hacía los campos de quidich.

Entre tanto, Harry y los dos Weasley caminaban de vuelta al castillo con las escobas al hombro. Habían estado jugando un partido amistoso contra Ravenclaw para entrenarse.

- Harry - lo llamo Cho que venía detrás de ellos haciendo que se detuvieran - ¿Tienes un minuto, Harry? - pregunto la chica con un tono amable al llegar a su altura.

- Eh, si, claro - dijo Harry no sonando muy seguro - Os veo luego en la sala común - añadió volviéndose a ver a sus dos amigos.

Ron se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo acompañado por Ginny mientras Harry y Cho se retiraban un poco del camino para poder hablar con calma.

- Bueno, tu dirás - dijo Harry deseando terminar con aquella conversación cuanto antes.

- Veras, yo solo quería disculparme, no pretendía que lo nuestro terminase como lo hizo. Y me gustaría saber si podríamos ser amigos otra vez - dijo la chica morena.

- Si, porque no, tampoco toda la culpa fue tuya - acepto Harry.

- ¿Entonces amigos? - pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano.

- Si, amigos - respondió el aceptándola.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso. Llevo queriendo hablar contigo desde que empezó el curso……¿Harry me estas escuchando?

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba ni media palabra porque ahora algo más había captado todo su atención. En la puerta del castillo estaba Hermione hablando con Ron y Ginny, quien daba saltos abrazada al cuello de su amiga. Harry no necesitaba escuchar lo que decían para adivinar lo que estaba pasando.

- Disculpa Cho, si ya has terminado, tengo que irme, tengo un poco de prisa - dijo Harry muy deprisa y sin esperar respuesta echo a correr hacia la puerta del castillo.

Cho lo voy alejarse molesta por haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca y aun más molesta por el hecho de que la hubiese dejado para ir hablar con Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! - le grito casi sin aliento cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ya lo tiene! - le grito Ron tan contento como cuando en segundo curso suspendieron los exámenes finales.

Casi sin frenar Harry llego hasta donde estaba Hermione y la abrazo levantándola del suelo.

- Eres un genio - dijo él sin soltarla.

- No es para tanto - dijo Hermione sonrojándose devolviendo el abrazo.

Ginny quiso saber que había sido la transformación del último fragmento. Hermione se lo explico con tofo lujo de detalles mientras se dirigían a la torre Gryffindor.

Después de la cena, cuando la sala común se quedo vacía, los cuatro estuvieron discutiendo sobre lo que iba a necesitar para el conjuro y donde podían llevarlo a cabo. A Ginny se le ocurrió que podían hacerlo cerca de la casa de los gritos, ya que para abrir el portal se necesitaba un lugar al aire libre. Además el lugar contaba con dos importantes ventajas, podían llegar hasta él a través del pasadizo que había bajo el sauce boxeador, y por otro lado era un sitio tranquilo, al que casi nunca iba alguien cuando era de día, y aun menos en mitad de la noche. Ese era otro punto, resultaría más fácil escabullirse poco después de que empezara la cena. En cuanto a lo que necesitaban para realizar el conjuro, en principio lo más complicado parecía ser obtener algo de la sala donde se encontraba el Velo de la muerte. Sin embargo Ron encontró pronto una solución para eso, pidió ayuda a los gemelos. Nunca le darían como lo consiguieron pero unos días más tarde recibieron un pequeño trocito de un banco de la sala. Pero aun les faltaba otro pequeño detalle, no sabían donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Sirius, aunque estaban seguros de que Dumbledore si lo sabría. Puesto que Harry había sido quien más veces había visitado el despacho del director, decidieron dejarle esa tarea, después de todo, había siso a él a quien le había entregado los pergaminos. No se equivocaron en sus suposiciones, Dumbledore no hizo demasiadas preguntas y le dijo que el cuerpo de Sirius se encontraba en una habitación de Grimmauld Place 12. Llevar el cuerpo hasta Hogwarts resultaba bastante complicado, por lo que Hermione decidió que abrirían un segundo portal que conectase con la habitación de Sirius. Eso les ahorraba tener que dar un montón de explicaciones. Esta vez recurrieron a Lupin para conseguir un objeto de la habitación en la que se encontraba Sirius, pues era uno de los pocos que sabía que Sirius todavía no había muerto del todo. Aunque conseguir su ayuda les costo tener que contarle todo lo que habían estado haciendo desde que regresaron a Hogwarts. El martes por la mañana al fin tuvieron todo listo, y decidieron que no esperarían más, ya que si algo no salía bien, aun tendrían tiempo de volver a intentarlo una vez más antes de que se le agotase el tiempo.

**Continuará………..**

**AlexiaRiddle: **Gracias.

**Laura P.E.: **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en continuar.

**Calixta: **Según lo que le dijo la arpía así debería de ser.

**Potter5: **Muchas gracias.

**Ante todo pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto. En teoría esta debería de haber sido la última parte, pero me di cuenta de que salía un capitulo demasiado largo y si lo acortaba no quedaba bien. Lo bueno es que la siguiente parte esta casi terminada, porque iba a ser el final de esta y solo tengo que hacerle unos retoques, por lo tanto espero no tardar demasiado en subirla.**


	7. 7ª Parte: Sirius

**El Velo de la Muerte**

**7ª Parte: Sirius**

Resulta asombroso lo rápido que parece pasar el tiempo en ocasiones y lo despacio que va cuando aguardas con impaciencia la llegada de algo. Harry había enviado a Hedwing con un mensaje para Lupin muy temprano el martes por la mañana. En el mensaje le decía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y la hora en que abrirían el portal para que estuviese preparado. Tanto Harry como Ron pensaban que Hermione debía realizar el conjuro, de todos era sabido que la chica tenía una habilidad especial para dominar los hechizos en un tiempo record. Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía tan convencida, este conjuro era diferente, se trataba de algo parecido a una invocación, y por tanto no solo influía el saber como se debía agitar la varita o las palabras correctas, para atraer el alma de Sirius se necesitaba de alguien que la llamase con una fuerza mucho mayor a la que la retenía en el velo. Y Harry era perfecto para eso, porque por más que deseasen todos el regreso de Sirius, nadie lo deseaba tanto como él. Pero Harry no quería estropear aquella oportunidad, por lo que seguía insistiendo en que fuese Hermione.

- Se que es egoísta que te pida algo así, que te someta a tanta presión - repetía Harry en tono suplicante tratando de que Hermione aceptase hacer el conjuro.

- Ya te lo he dicho Harry, tú también puedes hacerlo, no es tan difícil como parece. Además tienes que ser tú, yo puedo hacer todo el conjuro bien, pero no tendré fuerza suficiente para invocar el alma de Sirius - volvió a explicarle Hermione.

- ¿Y porque no lo hacéis entre los dos? - sugirió Ron a quien se le acababa de ocurrir la idea.

- ¿Los dos? ¿Se puede hacer eso? - pregunto Ginny pensando que su hermano había tenido la idea más brillante de toda la mañana.

- Si, claro que se puede. Como no se me habrá ocurrido antes, que tonta - dijo Hermione algo molesta consigo misma por semejante descuido.

- Entonces ya esta, tu pones la técnica y Harry el resto - dijo Ron sin ocultar lo orgulloso que se sentía por su idea.

- Y tu también - le dijo Hermione muy seria.

- ¡¿Qué! ¿Yo por qué? - chillo Ron comprendiendo toda la presión que había estado sintiendo su amiga ante la petición de Harry.

- Si hacemos el conjuro entre los tres la fuerza de la invocación será mucho mayor y nos aseguraremos de que eso no falle - le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué no va Ginny? Ella es más hábil - dijo Ron señalando a su hermana.

- Ginny va a cubrirnos las espaldas, por si alguien nos busca mientras estamos fuera - dijo Harry con calma.

- Eso puedo hacerlo yo - dijo en seguida Ron.

- Si, claro, entonces seguro que nos pillan y nos expulsan a todos - respondió Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- Oye ¿Qué insinúas? - pregunto el pelirrojo molesto.

- Solo que cuando te pones nervioso se te nota en seguida cuando mientes. Además, seguro que tu lo harás mejor que yo - contesto Ginny nada deseosa de cambiar su papel en aquel plan.

- Es que no quiero meter la pata y que luego Harry me odie - admitió Ron.

- No vas a meter la pata, y no voy a odiarte - dijo Harry con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

- Claro que no, tu papel será muy sencillo, solo tendrás que concentrarte en Sirius y yo haré el resto - lo animo Hermione.

- Bueno, vale, pero si luego cometo un error no digáis que no os avise - concluyo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

La mañana se les paso relativamente deprisa ya que estuvieron ocupados con las clases. La espera más dura llego después de comer, tenían un montón de deberes, pero Harry no lograba concentrarse y a cada poco se estaba levantando para dar vueltas por la sala común poniendo de los nervios a sus amigos. Estaba alterando incluso la capacidad de concentración de Hermione, quien finalmente se vio obligada a bajar a la biblioteca para poder trabajar tranquila y acabar sus deberes a tiempo. No había lugar más silencioso y tranquilo en todo Hogwarts que la biblioteca, y todo gracias a la Señora Pince, quien vigilaba constantemente velando por mantener el orden y expulsando aquel que alzase la voz más aya de un susurro en su presencia.

El sol del atardecer se hundía lentamente en el horizonte. Hermione consulto su reloj, pronto sería la hora. La joven se revolvió inquieta en su asiento. Hacía largo rato que había terminado sus deberes, pero ya estaba bastante nerviosa como para regresar a la sala común y dejar que Harry la pusiera más nerviosa aun. Era por eso que prefirió seguir en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre hechizo de utilidad en situaciones peligrosas. Echo otro vistazo al reloj, iba siendo hora de recoger. Guardo todas sus cosas en su mochila y se levanto para dejar el libro que había estado leyendo en su lugar. Caminaba de regreso al sitio donde había dejado su mochila absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el suelo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado en medio de su camino hasta que choco con él.

- Lo siento - se disculpo incluso antes de ver con quien había chocado - ¿Profesor Nils? Yo, lo siento mucho no miraba por donde iba - volvió a disculparse.

- No se preocupe. La verdad es que andaba buscándola, señorita Granger - dijo Héctor con su habitual amabilidad.

- ¿A mi? ¿Para qué? - pregunto Hermione segura de no haber hecho nada que se saliera de las normas, aun.

- Vera, tiene ciertos pergaminos en su poder y me gustaría que me los entregase - dijo el profesor sin variar su tono amable.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, era imposible que lo supiera. Aunque por otro lado, tal vez Ron siempre había tenido razón.

- ¿Pergaminos? No sé de que me habla - dijo ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

- A mi no puede mentirme, lo sé todo. ¿Quién cree que le despejo el camino para que pudiese llegar al bosque prohibido? - dijo Héctor haciendo que una expresión se dibujase en el rostro de Hermione - Su huida de la sección prohibida fue realmente espectacular - prosiguió.

De repente Hermione sintió una suave ráfaga de viento pasar a si lado y la vio volar tomando forma hasta adoptar el aspecto de un halcón que se poso en el antebrazo del profesor.

- Fogo fue muy útil para vigilar sus pasos sin que se diera cuenta - añadió Héctor acariciando la cabeza del ave.

- El accidente en clase de pociones…… - comenzó a decir Hermione recordando la primera vez que había sentido con claridad la brisa.

- Si, Fogo tiro la botella en la poción del señor Malfoy. Suerte que el profesor Snape no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, ya esta bastante disgustado con mi presencia aquí - dijo él con aire divertido.

- Entonces Ron tenía razón - dijo apretando los dientes con rabia.

- Ah, el señor Weasley. Que entrometido, alguien debería enseñarle a no meter las narices en asuntos ajenos. Después de todo, esto no era asunto suyo, aunque admito que se me fue un poco la mano con esa mini- bludger, no quería darle tan fuerte - admitió Héctor con gesto pensativo.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, ni si quiera veía a la Señora Pince y su varita estaba con el resto de sus cosas.

- Ahora, si es tan amable, haga el favor de entregarme los pergaminos. A partir de ahora yo me haré cargo de todo - dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se los entregase de inmediato.

Clavo la vista en el hombre de ojos azules que le cerraba el paso y entonces lo vio. Sobre la mesa junto a un bote de tinta y un montón de pergamino se encontraba la varita del profesor. Él la tenía más cerca y no estaba segura de que fuese a funcionar, aquella no era su varita.

- De eso nada - dijo frunciendo el ceño y salto sobre la mesa alcanzando la varita - ¡IMPEDIMENTA! - grito sin dar tiempo a Héctor para reaccionar.

El hechizo alcanzo de lleno su objetivo que salio despedido contra una de las estanterías que se tambaleo y finalmente cayo sobre el hombre de cabellos negros. Sin pensárselo, Hermione corrió hasta su mochila y salio de la biblioteca tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que encontrar a Harry y a Ron antes de que alguien descubriese lo que había pasado, o aun peor, él profesor Nils lograse salir de debajo de la montaña de libros. Había comenzado a subir la escalera de mármol, cuando vio a Ginny, Harry y Ron comenzando a bajar.

- Harry, no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya - dijo bajando la voz y acercándose al grupo para que nadie más la escuchase.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? - pregunto confuso Harry.

- El profesor Nils sabe lo de los pergaminos. Hace un momento ha intentado quitármelos - explico sin entrar en detalles.

- Lo sabía - dijo Ron al instante.

- Si, muy bien por ti Ron ¿Pero ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Ginny nerviosa.

- Lo he dejado bajo una estantería de la biblioteca, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que logre salir. No podemos esperar hasta que anochezca por completo, tendremos que ir ya - insistió Hermione.

- De todos modos solo faltaban 10 minutos, y la cena ya ha empezado, así que no deben de quedar muchos ahí fuera - dijo Ginny tratando de recuperar la calma para adaptarse al cambio de planes.

- Si, y tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí - dijo Harry señalando la mochila que llevaba al hombro.

- Bien, pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo - añadió Ron.

Los tres salieron corriendo del castillo mientras Ginny los seguía con la mirada hasta que se le perdieron de vista. Procurando que nadie les viera, llegaron hasta el sauce boxeador y apretaron el nudo para que se detuviera y los dejase entrar en el pasadizo que conducía a la Casa de los gritos. Recorrieron el túnel hasta la casa y salieron al exterior sin detenerse. Ya había anochecido por completo, pero por suerte no había demasiadas nubes y la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente. Cada uno sabía perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer, ya lo tenían acordado de ante mano. Harry y Ron se encargaron de preparar dibujar el circulo de conjuros y luego vertieron una poción que Hermione y Ginny habían preparado. Mientras Hermione habría en primer lugar el portal que comunicaba directamente con la habitación de Grimmauld Place, donde ya se encontraba Lupin esperando.

- ¿Harry, qué esta pasando? - pregunto Lupin al reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos.

- Después te lo explico - dijo Harry desde el círculo de conjuros al verlo.

Hermione abrió el portal que conducía a la sala del Velo de la muerte y regreso al círculo de conjuros donde ya la esperaban Harry y Ron. La sala estaba completamente vacía, el único sonido que podía oírse eran los susurros y murmullos que procedían del velo.

- Podemos empezar - dijo Harry ansioso por comenzar.

Hermione asintió y saco su varita apuntando en dirección al velo. Harry y Ron la imitaron colocando sus varitas muy cerca de la varita de Hermione. La chica estaba en el centro, con Harry a su derecha y Ron a su izquierda.

- Bien, no os olvidéis de pensar todo el tiempo en Sirius - dijo mirando a los dos chicos alternativamente.

- Que si, empieza de una vez - gruño Ron al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Hermione se mordió el labio, y repaso rápidamente el conjuro. Sujeto con firmeza la varita. Había llegado la hora.

- Guardián de las almas, tu que reinas sobre ellas, invoco tu nombre, padre protector, invoco tu nombre, Dios todo poderoso, Hades, permíteme abrir el camino de luz - hablo con voz alta y clara.

Tres rayos de luz verde surgieron de las varitas fundiéndose en uno solo y penetrando en la oscura tela.

- Sirius, largo tiempo has morado entre sombras, escucha nuestra llamada y regresa a la luz - prosiguió Hermione tan concentrada que casi había olvidado su nerviosismo.

El haz de luz se torno azul y el Velo comenzó agitarse como si el viento lo estuviese moviendo. Lentamente el rayo de luz fue retrocediendo arrastrando consigo una pequeña pero brillante esfera de luz blanca ligeramente azulada. La esfera sujeta por el rayo atravesó el primer portal y los chicos dirigieron entonces sus varitas hacía el segundo portal muy lentamente para que el movimiento fuese suave. La tensión estaba dibujada en sus rostros cuando la esfera de luz estaba apunto de atravesar el portal que conducía a Grimmauld Place, era un momento bastante delicado. El rayo de luz tembló al hacer contacto con el portal y todos contuvieron el aliento hasta que se estabilizo. Suavemente el rayo empujo la esfera a través del portal hasta el otro lado, donde Lupin había acercado el cuerpo de Sirius al portal para facilitarles la tarea. Hermione les hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajasen sus varitas y al hacerlo el haz de luz se desvaneció dejando la esfera suspendida a escasos milímetros de Sirius. Permaneció quieta en el aire a penas una fracción de segundo antes de entrar de nuevo en su cuerpo. Los ojos de Sirius temblaron y lentamente se fueron abriendo para mirarlos visiblemente desorientado. Harry corrió a travesando el portal y llego hasta donde se encontraba su padrino. Lupin le estaba ayudando a sentarse, cuando llego a su lado.

- Harry - susurro Sirius con una sensación en la garganta después de tanto tiempo sin hablar.

Silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Harry cuando abrazo a Sirius, había esperado tanto ese momento. Lupin los observaba en silencio con una sonrisa. Sus dos amigos contemplaban la escena con emoción contenida, Ron paso el dorso de su mano por los ojos para asegurarse de que no se le escapaba ninguna lagrima, mientras que Hermione los miraba dejando escapar algunas lagrima, con una mezcla de satisfacción personal y felicidad.

- Lo……siento……lo siento mucho - decia Harry entrecortadamente sin dejar de llorar.

- No pasa nada Harry, ya se ha terminado - dijo Sirius recuperando algo de fuerza en la voz.

- Pero yo……. - comenzó a decir Harry.

- Pero tu nada - lo interrumpió Sirius sabiendo que volvería a disculparse - No tienes que disculparte, porque nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa tuya - le dijo su padrino sonriéndole.

- Pero…… - volvió a insistir pero Sirius lo hizo callar negando con la cabeza.

- Venga, ayúdame a levantarme - dijo Sirius apoyándose en su hombro.

Harry estaba ayudando a Sirius cuando escucho gritar a Ron, no supo si de terror o de dolor y se giro bruscamente hacia el lugar en el que había dejado a sus amigos. Vio como Ron salía despedido cayendo al suelo, y un extraño con una túnica de un negro tan intenso que parecía absorber la luz, sujetaba a Hermione por el cuello con una mano de piel grisácea, mientras que la otra, rodeada por un extraño y oscuro brillo, parecía hundirse en el pecho de la chica.

- ¡HERMIONE! - grito Harry aterrado.

Harry atravesó el portal y corrió hasta la chica. Hermione tenía sus manos sobre el brazo gris de la criatura, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo de su cuello para poder respirar. Ron se levanto tambaleándose y trato de apartar al extraño ser de Hermione, pero en cuanto lo toco un agudo dolor le hizo soltarlo. Harry vio las manos rojas e hinchadas de su amigo pero no se lo pensó dos veces y agarro a la criatura tirando con fuerza para separarlo de su amiga. Harry sintió el mismo dolor que instantes antes había experimentado Ron, pero se resistió a soltar su agarre. Ron miro a Harry y apretó los dientes preparándose para sentir de nuevo aquel dolor.

- ¡Alto! - le grito una voz.

- ¡Profesor Nils! - dijo Ron sorprendido - ¡¿Qué esta haciendo aquí! - le pregunto ahora furioso recordando lo que les había dicho Hermione.

- Aparta - le dijo Héctor sin responder a su pregunta.

Ron frunció el ceño y lo miro con rabia. Héctor hizo caso omiso y alzo su varita. Una expresión de terror se dibujo en el rostro de los dos chicos.

- Vuelve al oscuro abismo del que procedes, criatura de las sombras - ordeno el profesor Nils al extraño apuntándole con su varita.

La criatura alzo la vista y soltó a Hermione, a la vez que se lanzaba contra el recién llegado. La chica del cabello castaño se desplomo en el suelo sin sentido.

- Experto Patronum - dijo Héctor rápidamente y antes de que la criatura pudiese moverse del sitio, un unicornio surgió de la varita del profesor.

El extraño ser retrocedió un poco emitiendo un sonido parecido a un chillido al ver al animal de luz plateada. El unicornio arremetió contra él haciéndole retroceder hasta que volvió a estar dentro del velo. Después el profesor se acerco al portal y con un movimiento de varita lo cerró. Camino luego hasta el segundo portal.

- Ah, profesor Nils, me preguntaba donde estabas. Me preocupe un poco al no verte cuando abrieron el portal - dijo Lupin al verlo.

- Lamento el retraso, me entretuve en la biblioteca con unos libros - le explico Héctor - Aunque eso ya no importa. Temo que tendréis que seguir vuestra conversación en otro momento, ahora tengo que cerrar aquí también.

- Entonces ¿te ocupas tu ya? - pregunto Lupin asegurándose de que la situación volvía a estar bajo control.

- Si.

- Bien, saluda al Dumbledore de mi parte - dijo Lupin sonriendo.

- Descuida, lo haré - dijo Héctor y cerró el portal.

Harry y Ron lo miraban sin entender que estaba pasando allí. Héctor se acerco y se agacho apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

- Podéis caminar, ¿verdad? - les pregunto y ellos asintieron - Bien, entonces regresemos al castillo. Yo la llevare - dijo al ver que Harry trataba de cargar a Hermione.

Ron le lanzo una mirada desconfiada.

- Con las manos como las tenéis, ninguno de los dos podría coger nada, y aun menos cargar con una persona - añadió señalando las manos quemadas de los chicos.

Al intentar ayudar a Hermione, se habían quemado completamente las manos y ahora las tenían en carne viva.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa? - pregunto Harry mientras seguían a Héctor por el túnel hacia el castillo.

- ¿Y de donde salio? - quiso saber Ron.

- Era el espectro del Velo - respondió el profesor.

- ¿Quiere decir que esa cosa vive dentro del velo? - pregunto Ron.

- Si. El espectro del Velo es quien retiene a las almas dentro del Velo de la muerte. Al abrir un camino para sacar el alma de Sirius, pudo salir siguiéndola. Y no se toma nada bien que traten de quitarle alguna de sus capturas - explico el hombre de cabello azabache.

- ¿Y por qué no ponía nada en los pergaminos? - dijo Harry siendo incapaz de recordar que Hermione hubiese mencionado algo de eso.

- Porque solo necesitabais el conjuro, ni más ni menos. Y aunque lo hubieseis sabido no podríais haber hecho nada, ese ser en un demonio oscuro muy poderoso.

- Venga ya, si lo ahuyento con un patronum, nosotros también sabemos conjurar uno - dijo Ron pensando que solo estaba exagerando.

Héctor les explico que aunque el conjuro era muy similar, y pudiese parecer un patronum corriente, era muy distintito y nunca habrían podido ahuyentar al espectro con uno de sus patronum. Cuando llegaron al castillo los llevo inmediatamente a la enfermería, e invento como excusa que Harry y Ron habían estado probando unas nuevas bengalas mágicas para justificar sus quemaduras y que Hermione se había desmayado seguramente debido al exceso de trabajo y no haber descansado como era debido. Madame Pomfrey pareció creérselo todo, a pesar de que aseguraba no haber visto nunca que unas bengalas mágicas causaran semejantes quemaduras. Una vez estuvieron en manos de la enfermera, Héctor se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore con los pergaminos que Harry le había devuelto momentos antes.

- Ranas de chocolate - dijo y la estatua se aparto para mostrar una escalera.

Subió por la escalera y llego frente a la puerta de madera que era la entra del despacho. Llamo a la puerta y al instante una voz le respondió desde el interior.

- Adelante - le invito a pasar la voz de Dumbledore.

- Señor director, ¿puedo pasar? - pregunto asomándose desde la puerta.

- Ah, profesor Nils. Si, entre, por favor - dijo el director sentado frente a su escritorio haciéndole señas para que entrase.

Héctor entro en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si y caminando hasta el escritorio del anciano mago. Los cuadros de los viejos anteriores directores lo miraban y saltaban de un cuadro a otro murmurando entre ellos. Por detrás de la silla de Dumbledore todo permanecía en penumbra, la luz solo iluminaba la parte del despacho que había entre la puerta y el escritorio.

- Siéntese, por favor - pidió amablemente Dumbledore.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Salio todo como esperábamos? - pregunto el director mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Con algunas pequeñas variantes, pero al final el resultado ha sido el esperado - dijo Héctor satisfecho por los resultados.

- Excelente - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo complacido.

- La prueba de la señorita Granger era una de las más difíciles, y aun así la ha superado con creces - comento Héctor.

- ¿Eso le sorprende?

- No demasiado, usted estaba tan convencido de que sería capaz de hacerlo, que no podía esperar otra cosa - admitió el profesor Nils.

Dumbledore sonrió complacido y el despacho quedo en silencio unos instantes antes de que volviese hablar.

- ¿Y ahora que hará? - pregunto Dumbledore.

- Me quedare hasta diciembre como dijimos y después regresare - respondió Héctor con calma.

- Me alegra oír eso y se lo agradezco. Sé que debe estar deseando volver a casa - dijo Dumbledore.

- En parte si, pero gracias a usted recuperamos el libro y nos ahorro muchas molestias al decirnos quien lo había robado - dijo Héctor sonriendo.

- Puedo preguntarle que sucedió con los mortífagos que entraron en casa de la señorita Granger.

- Deimos se ocupo de ellos, se sintió feliz cuando le asignaron esa tarea. Él lo llamo cacería - respondió en tono divertido - Francamente, sentí cierta lastima por ellos, Deimos suele excederse.

- ¿Cómo que suelo excederme? - pregunto una voz malhumorada desde un rincón del despacho.

Un hombre encapuchado entrar avanzo hasta la luz quitándose la capucha. Era un hombre algo más bajo que Héctor, con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color ámbar.

- Ya decía yo que se me hacía raro que no estuvieras por aquí - dijo Héctor rodando los ojos.

- A ver explica eso que has dicho antes - exigió el hombre malhumorado - ¿Qué crees que les hice a esos pobres infelices?

- Nada que no se merecieran, seguro - respondió Héctor tranquilamente.

- ¿Sabias que estaba ahí? - pregunto algo molesto Deimos.

- Lo imagine - le respondió.

- Llego hará cosa de una media hora - aclaro Dumbledore.

- Si, y si me das los pergaminos podré seguir mi camino y regresar a casa -dijo Deimos.

- Por supuesto. Aquí están - dijo Héctor sacando las tres hojas.

- Gracias. Adiós profesor Dumbledore - dijo Deimos antes de entrar en la chimenea y usar los polvos flu para desaparecer.

- ¿Qué pasara ahora con la señorita Granger? - pregunto Dumbledore.

- Como es habitual, recibirá un fénix con la carta comunicándole que ha superado la prueba y que habrá una plaza reservada para ella cuando acabe Hogwarts - dijo Héctor satisfecho - ¿Cree que aceptara?

- Estoy convencido de que así será. La señorita Granger, siempre se ha mostrado deseosa de aprender, y lo que se le ofrece es un conocimiento reservado a pocos.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Harry, Ron y Hermione, aguardaban pacientemente a que Madame Pomfrey les permitiera abandonar el lugar para poder bajar a cenar. Hermione había despertado hacía poco y la enfermera le había hecho tomarse una poción revitalizante.

- Este año hemos adelantado nuestra visita, a la enfermería - bromeo Hermione.

- Si, normalmente solo Harry pasa por aquí antes de final de curso - se burlo Ron y los tres se echaron a reír.

Madame Pomfrey hizo que les subieran algo de comer y no les dejo marcharse hasta unas horas después cuando, cuando los envió derechos a sus dormitorios. Tenían intención de hacer caso a la enfermera, pero al llegar a la sala común, Ginny se les acerco corriendo con una carta de Sirius en las manos. Esperaron a que el lugar se quedase vacío y entonces Harry les leyó la carta. En ella les decía que Lupin se lo había contado todo y les daba las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, algo que en opinión de Hermione era algo exagerado, pero no por ello menos cierto. Harry no perdió el tiempo y le contesto enseguida. No habría podido hacerlo de no ser porque Ginny se adelanto a sus intenciones y fue en busca de Hedwing en cuanto vio la carta. Harry y Ron subieron a su habitación donde ya los esperaba impacientes la lechuza, dejando solas a las dos chicas.

- ¿Te vas a dormir ya Hermione? - pregunto Ginny.

- Ahora después subo, tantas emociones me han desvelado - dijo la castaña.

- Como quieras. Hasta mañana - dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- Que descanses.

Y se quedo completamente sola. Escucho los pasos de Ginny subiendo las escaleras por un rato y luego ya solo hubo silencio. Contemplo el fuego que aun ardía en la chimenea pensando en lo que le habían dicho Harry y Ron. Ahora se arrepentía de lo que había hecho en la biblioteca, seguramente Dumbledore había adivinado que habían descifrado las runas y le pidió al profesor Nils que les ayudase. Unos picotazos en la ventana interrumpieron sus pensamientos y se levanto para dejar entrar a un fénix que voló majestuosamente hasta posarse en el respaldo del sofá que había frente a la chimenea. Hermione se acerco al animal que se irguió orgullosamente mostrando una carta con su nombre escrito en el sobre. Alargo la mano y tomo la carta. Después el ave volvió alzar el vuelo y salio por la misma ventana que había entrado. Hermione dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un escudo que reconoció de inmediato, un fénix, un halcón, un dragón, un unicornio, un caballito de mar y un lobo, era el escudo que hacía ya más de un mes había encontrado en la biblioteca. Rasgo el sobre de inmediato y con manos temblorosas saco la carta. Desde que había hablado con la arpía en el bosque prohibido, había deseado que todo aquello fuese cierto. No estaba segura de que entre sus antepasado hubiese un titán, pero la idea de poder aprender una magia tan antigua y poderosa le entusiasmaba. Y allí en sus manos tenía la carta de admisión. La leyó una y otra vez para terminar de convencerse, le había sucedido lo mismo cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Se dio cuenta de que el sobre contenía algo más y lo volcó sobre el sofá para sacar todo lo que pudiese quedar dentro. Escucho un tintineo metálico y un colgante con forma de H dorada cayo en el sofá, junto a una pequeña nota. Hermione tomo el colgante emocionada, cuando se lo entrego a la arpía abandono toda esperanza de volver a verlo.

- "En la biblioteca no me explique con claridad. Mi tarea aquí era asegurarme de que nadie la molestase mientras trataba de superar la prueba y asegurarme de que no se hiciera daño en el intento. Cuando entro en el bosque prohibido la seguí y recupere este objeto que creo le pertenece. Debía demostrar capacidad de sacrificio, pero como eso ya lo hizo, no encuentro motivo para que este objeto no le sea devuelto. Confío también en que la piedra de Idrisil que deje en la tienda de objetos mágicos poco comunes, le este siendo de utilidad. Y espero tener oportunidad de seguir enseñándole dentro de dos años" - leyó Hermione en la nota.

Ahora si entendía porque Dumbledore había enviado al profesor Nils para ayudarles. Escucho bajar a alguien por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos y guardo rápidamente la carta y la nota.

- Ya he enviado la carta a Sirius - dijo Harry entrando en la sala común - Ron se ha quedado dormido mientras sacaba a Hedwing por la venta.

- Normal, debe de estar cansado - dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- Supongo ¿Y tu? ¿No estas cansada?

- No mucho, han sido demasiadas emociones - respondió la chica volviendo a sentarse en sofá frente a la chimenea.

- Aun no te he dado las gracias, ¿no? - dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

- Quieres decir en los últimos 5 minutos. No, en los últimos cinco, no - bromeo Hermione.

- En ese caso gracias - dijo el chico riendo - Ahora en serio ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Lo del espectro no fue para tanto - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- No hablaba de eso. Me refería a como te sientes después de todo lo que ha pasado. Supongo que te alegraras de no tener que volver a ver esas runas.

- Ah, eso - dijo Hermione algo incomoda.

- Si, eso.

- Lo creas o no me alegro mucho de haber podido ayudarte y de que me pidieses ayuda. Cuando…… - la voz se le quebró y un nudo se formo en su garganta, pero se esforzó por seguir hablando - Cuando murieron mis padres, me sentí como una completa inútil, perdí toda la confianza en mi. Que tu hayas confiado en mi durante este tiempo ha significado mucho para mi, y el haber podido salvar a Sirius ha sido lo que necesitaba para ver que no soy tan torpe como pensaba - prosiguió Hermione.

- Ya basta de esa tontería, tu no eres inútil, ni torpe ni nada parecido, sino todo lo contrario ¿esta claro? - le dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Ahora hablas como yo - dijo la chica perdiendo en parte esa expresión triste e imaginando que en esa situación ella le diría algo muy parecido.

- Si, un poco ¿verdad? Se me habrá pegado de pasar tanto tiempo contigo - rió Harry algo más relajado al ver a su amiga más animada.

Harry paso el brazo por lo hombros de Hermione en un gesto protector y ella se acerco más a él acomodándose en su pecho. El chico de ojos esmeralda le dio un beso en la cabeza y le acaricio el pelo distraídamente sin decir nada. Lo único que podía escucharse en ese momento en la sala común de Gryffindor era el chisporroteo de las llamas. Harry sintió como Hermione le pasaba sus brazos por la cintura y muy lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. En aquel momento fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba sentirla tan cerca, hacerla sonreír, sabía que ella no era una simple amiga, ella era su Hermione. Se prometió que algún día se lo diría.

- Algún día - susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

**Emma Feltom:** Gracias.

**o0osherlino0o: **Me alegro de que te guste, gracias.

**En fin, este es ya el último capitulo de esta historia. Al final me ha quedado un poco, no sé, raro. Ya me diréis que os parece, así que no os olvidéis de dejar reviews.**


End file.
